To Begin Again
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: Demon World is settled and the humans are safe, but a new threat rises from the past bent on finishing what they started - destroying Hiei and Kurama. Can the gang protect their own, or will these dark forces destroy the best of them?
1. Chapter 1

Yu Yu Hakusho © Funimation. Not mine

So yeah, this is a rewrite of Dark Realm. Same characters, different plot. If you liked Dark Realm, no worries – I'm not taking it down. This is because I think it sucks. So take a read, let me know what you think, all that jazz.

And oh, this takes place after the series.

**ch 1**

Study hall was usually Kurama's chance to have some peace and quiet. Between the hectic schedule high school kept and the addition of two new family members at home, Kurama found he enjoyed the chance to just sit back and read a book. No one bothered him. He was isolated.

Almost.

For once, Kurama was not studying. His book had been set aside, mostly because he simply couldn't concentrate on it. Instead he had his head down on his desk, struggling not to burst into fits of hysterical laughter at the running commentary Hiei was so thoughtfully providing. His shoulders began to tremble. /I'm supposed to be studying, you know./ he chastised the smaller demon.

Hiei's voice was as clear as if he were merely across the room. /Oh, just shut up and enjoy the show./ he replied flatly. /I know I am./

Kurama smiled into his arm. /I can tell./ he retorted gamely. /Actually, I'm rather sorry I'm missing it./

The fire demon was smirking; Kurama could practically see it. /Well, you could always – oh, that had to hurt. Yusuke just threw Kuwabara through a tree. Maybe he'll kill the oaf yet./

Kurama had to bite back a snicker. /Let me guess – sparring match gone horribly wrong?/

/Probably. I heard the cursing and decided to see what the fuss was about. Now I'm just enjoying the show./ He presented the fox with a mental image of Yusuke and Kuwabara brawling while Hiei and Mukuro sat back and watched with vast amounts of amusement. In fact, Mukuro seemed to be on the verge of hysterics – not unlike Kurama himself.

/Perhaps Mukuro can tell you when she calms down./ he suggested.

/All she told me is that the oaf is going soft./ Hiei replied. /As if I needed another demon to tell me that./ The fire apparition seemed to be enjoying himself far too much; he was radiating a sort of calm Kurama was getting used to sensing now that he had direct access to Demon World. A fond smile spread across the fox spirit's face.

/Would you like a sparring partner, Hiei?/ he teased. /My break is coming up shortly. I could come to Demon World for a while./

/If you think it'll keep me from killing the oaf./

/Why is he there anyway? Yusuke enjoys it, but Kuwabara isn't a demon. He has no place - /

"Suiichi!"

Kurama's head snapped up, eyes wide as he sat up straight. "Ma'am?"

The teacher loomed over his desk. "Were you sleeping in my class, Mr. Suiichi?"

"I – I must have dozed off, ma'am." Kurama murmured sheepishly. "It won't happen again."

"It better not." She turned around and stalked up to her desk. Kurama glared at her retreating back.

/Go ahead and kill her./ Hiei encouraged. /I won't tell./

/Don't tempt me./ Hiei laughed hysterically while Kurama continued to mutter mentally about teachers and bad timing. Hiei simply continued to laugh. /Does Mukuro know you laugh like that?/ Kurama snapped, already starting to laugh himself.

Hiei sent him the impression of a grin. /Perk of the trade, fox – not unlike you, I can keep a straight face while maintaining fits of hysterical – hang on./ He withdrew from their bond, not enough to completely cut Kurama out, but enough to focus entirely on what was going on around him. His head snapped up, focusing on the speck in the sky that was getting rapidly larger. That energy – it felt familiar.

Mukuro glanced at Hiei. "Expecting someone?"

"No."

Mukuro nodded and motioned for her guards to approach. Yusuke and Kuwabara finally noticed the approaching demon (retards, Hiei thought darkly) and fell still, separating from their fight and standing. They automatically fell back to flank Mukuro. Hiei moved back to stand behind the guards, wrapping his energy around himself in such a way that he vanished from the senses. Mukuro didn't even glance back to find him.

The demon – a dragon, Hiei realized, a sick feeling starting to twist in his gut – landed in front of Mukuro and transformed into something that almost looked human. He had dark crimson hair cut short, blood red eyes with slit pupils, taller than Kurama's human form, with enough muscle to make Toguro jealous. He wore minimal body armor over his flowing red and gold robes, but he stood with the confidence of a man who knew he was untouchable. Hiei clenched his fists.

Shit.

The dragon-demon smiled coldly. "Is Hiei home?"

Mukuro hardly blinked. "I don't know a Hiei." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "And I don't know you."

"Forgive my manners." The dragon-demon bowed. "I am Ryu, king of the Dragon-Demon Clan. Hiei is an old friend of mine. Since I was in the area, I thought I'd look him up." He looked past Mukuro and scanned the guards. Hiei slid back farther into the shadows, eyes narrowed to slits and lips pulled back in a snarl. Ryu smiled. "Rumor has it he works for you."

Mukuro sneered. "The rumor mill. That's a pathetic reason to disturb a demon's entertainment." she muttered. "I don't know this Hiei you speak of. Now go away, or I'll repaint my house in your blood." Her guards didn't even flinch, but Mukuro's energy flared brightly. Hiei smirked. Show-off.

Ryu examined her for a minute before bowing again. "My apologies. I shall leave you alone now." His eyes flashed as he scanned the guards one last time. Hiei stiffened. "If you do ever meet Hiei, tell him to come find me. I have a present for him." Ryu pulled something from his pocket and tossed it to the ground at Mukuro's feet, then he transformed and flew away.

Mukuro bent down and picked up the gift. Yusuke frowned. "A bloody flower? Seriously?"

"That's disgusting." Kuwabara grumbled. "Why are you touching the thing, Mukuro?" Mukuro ignored them both and held the flower up for inspection. Hiei materialized beside her, making the oaf jump and swear, and took a look at the flower. His eyes went wide.

"This is not just any flower." Mukuro murmured, never taking her eyes from the 'gift' in her hand. "It's a rose."

Hiei felt his blood run cold.

"Kurama."


	2. Chapter 2

**ch 2**

Kurama was putting his books back in his locker when he felt it.

Demonic energy – familiar and all the more terrifying because of it. Green eyes went wide in shock, his body stiffening as he spun around, scanning the crowd for the source. Beside him, Kaito cast him a confused glance. "Suiichi? Something wrong?" he asked quietly.

"She's here!" Kurama gasped, still looking around frantically, trying to pinpoint her location. Her energy was too erratic – but he_ had_ to get a lock on her before she got one on him! He still remembered the last time she had caught him off guard. He still bore the scars. /Hiei! She's here!/

/I know./ Hiei's voice was dark, menacing, with only a hint of fear coming through. /Ryu paid us a visit at Mukuro's place. Kurama, get the hell out of there./

/Hiei – she's _here._/ Kurama repeated emphatically. /I can't - /

His eyes snapped to focus on a woman standing just across the hall from him. She looked like she could have been Hiei's older sister – long black hair tied back in a braid, crimson eyes that looked a bit too wide for her narrow face, and only a bit shorter than Kurama himself. She looked out of place in her traditional black kimono edged in red silk. She smiled.

"Hello, Youko Kurama."

"Kali." Kurama growled. "I would say it's a pleasure, but I do hate to lie."

Kali giggled and walked forward. Kurama immediately began to slide away, keeping a fair distance between himself and the fire apparition and keeping himself between Kali and Kaito. The last thing he wanted was her getting any ideas.

"Oh, but Youko – we had so much fun last time, remember?" she teased lightly. "I was just reminiscing about it the other day. The boys were getting bored, so we started swapping stories. Then Ronin told us he got word that you two were back in the Demon World. Imagine our surprise."

Kurama's eyes narrowed. "So it's mind games this time." he said softly. "Tame, compared to your usual brand of fun."

Kali merely smirked. "Who said it would stay mind games?" she purred, slowly approaching Kurama. By now they were getting looks from the other students, but Kurama was past caring. He needed to get away, but there was no escape in a crowded hallway from a demon who's speed was almost equal to Hiei's.

It looked like he was in trouble this time. He hadn't planned for this contingency.

He shoved Kaito down the hall and took off running, weaving in and out of the crowd with practiced ease. Kaito vanished from his side – no doubt he had taken refuge in an empty classroom. Perhaps he had used his territory to try and protect himself. Kurama did not stick around to find out. Kali was too close behind him, keeping pace with his efforts to escape, and it was starting to make Kurama even more scared than he had been.

He exited the school and quickly pulled the rose from his hair. It would take some doing, but he could use it on the run. /Hiei – there's a park not too far from the school. I'm heading there./

/We're not too far away ourselves. Is Kali - /

/You thought she'd be that easy to lose?/ Kurama growled.

/Well, it was worth a shot./

/No such luck./ Kurama skid to a halt in the park, breathing hard as he spun around. Kali began to slow, approaching him in a wide arc that kept her well out of the range of his whip. He growled. "Coward."

Kali grinned. "How do you think I've survived this long, Youko?"

"_Get away from him!"_

Hiei's sword slashed through the air, missing Kali by mere inches. The female fire apparition jumped back, hissing in annoyance as she drew her whip. "You again! I thought Ryu was taking care of you."

"Ryu made a mistake." Hiei growled, settling into a defensive position between Kurama and Kali. Kurama took a step forward. Hiei didn't even glance back at him. /Stay where you are./ he ordered.

/But Hiei - /

/No. They aren't going to do this again./ Hiei began to stalk his way towards Kali, being unusually cautious considering his normal method of fighting. Kurama watched intently, rose gripped tightly in his hand, ready to be used. Yusuke and Kuwabara appeared behind him, but neither approached the fight. Hiei snarled and struck again, this time scoring a hit on Kali's side. The female jumped back and hissed, lashing out once with her whip.

"Hiei!" Kurama jumped forward and shoved Hiei out of the way. The whip wrapped around his arm, and Kali grinned as she jerked on it hard. Kurama cried out as the leather thong cut deep into his skin. /Gut her!/

Hiei lunged forward, vanishing from his place on the ground and materializing behind Kali. He stabbed her through, but just as Yusuke let out a cheer, she vanished, leaving behind her whip. Hiei snarled. "Damn it."

Kurama glared at the empty spot where Kali had been before prying the whip from his arm. He tucked the injured appendage against his chest, the blood soaking his shirt rather quickly. Hiei immediately turned his attention to the fox. Kurama smiled faintly. /I'm fine./

/The hell you are./ Hiei said flatly. /We need to get someplace safe./

/Genkai's./ Kurama replied immediately. /I will not risk Ryu coming after my mother./ Hiei nodded agreement. Kurama turned to Yusuke. "I think Genkai had better take a look at this." he said softly.

Kuwabara frowned. "You're still demon enough to heal, right? I mean, you weren't using your rose whip or anything, but you can still heal."

/Does he really think you've lost your powers?/ Hiei demanded.

/That was the impression I left them with, I'm afraid./ Kurama winced. "With Kali, you never can tell what she's done to her weapon. Poisons are her specialty – it wouldn't surprise me for infection to set in long before I can heal."

"In other words, useless oaf, we need to hurry." Hiei bit out.

Yusuke nodded. "To Genkai's house it is." he agreed. "Come on, Kurama – if you start getting weak or something, you can lean on me."

"Thank you, Yusuke."

Hiei merely snorted. He locked eyes briefly with Kurama before falling into step beside him. /When we get to Genkai's, fox, you and I are going to have a talk about what constitutes as 'staying put'./

Kurama chuckled quietly. /Of course./


	3. Chapter 3

**ch 3**

Hiei tended to Kurama's wound once they reached Genkai's temple. It took some doing to cut away the leather straps embedded in his skin. The fox looked a bit pale. Hiei's eyes narrowed. /If you're going to pass out, you'd better be doing it from blood loss./ he threatened. Kurama smiled faintly but didn't respond. Hiei returned his gaze to the wound. It was still weeping blood, and there were still pieces of leather suck inside. He grimaced. "She heated the whip." he muttered darkly. "Damn."

Yusuke walked up and knelt down beside the two. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Kurama replied. His voice was strained. "Kali is merely very good at inflicting pain."

"Too good." Hiei growled. "The sadist. I'm going to have to pick the leather bits out. Don't kill me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Kurama hissed as Hiei got to work. Hiei never looked up from Kurama's arm as he worked. Kurama held as still as possible. /She got me better than I thought./

/And I still didn't gut her./ Hiei muttered disgustedly. /It was a good plan, fox – I just wasn't as fast as her this time./ Kurama nodded. It was draining, simply sitting there trying not to let the pain get to him. Hiei didn't look at him as he continued to speak. /It doesn't seem to hurt as bad this time./

/I'm older as well./ Kurama replied gently. /A human body's tolerance for pain goes up as it gets older./

/Hn./ Hiei finished picking out the fragments and leaned back. "Done." he announced. Almost immediately, Yukina appeared beside him with water and a clean rag. Hiei nodded to her and took the supplies. Genkai was still in the back of the temple preparing a paste to help the wound heal. Yukina sat down beside Yusuke and watched while Hiei cleaned the wound. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as having the leather bits pulled out.

"So," Yusuke began, "if no one else is going to ask, I am – what the hell just happened?"

"What are you talking about, Detective?" Hiei bit out.

"Oh, stop being evasive." Yusuke shot back. "Ryu, now Kali – who are these demons and why are they after you?" Kurama and Hiei exchanged looks. Neither spoke. Yusuke's eyes narrowed. "Do I need to kick your asses again? Tell me what's going on!"

Kurama sighed. "I suppose there's no choice then."

Hiei snarled. "They don't have a right to know."

Kurama gave him a hard look. /You cannot honestly think that was your fault./ he said flatly. Hiei immediately looked back down at the wound. It was as clean as he could get it with it still oozing blood. He motioned for Yukina to go get Genkai's paste. The ice apparition stood and left. Hiei scooted to the side to give her room to work when she got back, but he wouldn't stand and leave like he normally would have. Yusuke glared at them both.

"So what gives?"

Kurama sighed. /Hiei?/

/Fine, fox./ Hiei growled. /Tell him, but not everything./

/Of course not. Never everything./ Kurama agreed easily. He turned his attention to Yusuke and Kuwabara, who was sitting behind the half-breed demon. He chose to ignore Yukina when she reappeared and began applying the paste to his arm, instead giving his entire attention to his story.

"It happened a very long time ago." Kurama said softly. "I mislead you earlier when I told you Hiei first approached me when we stole the Forlorn Hope. Rather, I had known Hiei for quite some time by the time we met you. He was curious about the demon thief who would rather live as a human. I was curious about him being in human world anyway. We became friends, of a sort." Here Hiei snorted in amusement. Kurama flashed him a small smirk before continuing.

"Hiei wasn't the only one drawn to my latent powers, though. Kali and Ryu noticed as well. They sent their lackeys – Ronin and Doyle, two low-ranked ogres – to come find me. Hiei happened to be with me at the time." Kurama hesitated. "Let's just say that wasn't a pleasant experience for either of us. Neither of us expected to make it out alive."

Kuwabara tilted his head to the side. "Wait – how old were you? You're not that much older than us!"

"Only a year." Hiei muttered.

Yusuke frowned. "So how old were you?"

Kurama merely stared at him. "Ten, perhaps."

/Liar. You were eight./

/Like you said – never everything./ "So you understand why Hiei and I would much rather not go through this again." Kurama added aloud. "Once with Kali was enough for me. I would like to see her dead now."

Kuwabara flinched back. "Was she that bad?" he wondered. "You've never talked like that before."

Hiei gave Kuwabara a dirty look. "She tortured a ten year old because it was fun. It didn't really matter to her that he was Youko. It just mattered that he was there." he hissed. "What do you think?"

"I think we need to kill them all before this gets out of hand." Yusuke said darkly. "I'm guessing they came after Kurama directly this time because the Kakai Barrier is down."

"That would be my assumption." Kurama said tiredly.

Yusuke considered. "Perhaps we could ask Botan or Koenma later."

"Yeah." Kuwabara murmured thoughtfully.

"Enough." Hiei snapped. "Yukina, how is it coming?" His voice gentled when he spoke to his sister. Yukina smiled up at him.

"All done, Hiei. His arm will be sore for a while, but I think I got it all."

"I know you did." Genkai approached the group, a dark look in her eyes. "I've heard a bit about this Kali from before – when I traveled with Toguro." she said softly. "You're lucky to have survived, Kurama."

Kurama met her gaze evenly. "Luck had nothing to do with it." he said quietly.

"I said enough." Hiei's voice dropped an octave and he glared at everyone in the room (excluding Yukina, Kurama noticed with a small amount of amusement). He stood up and helped Kurama to his feet. It should have been awkward, Yusuke mused, considering the height difference, but they managed it as if it was second nature to them. Kurama swayed, and Hiei immediately steadied him. He turned his crimson gaze to Yusuke and Genkai. "Questions can wait until tomorrow. Until then, _leave us alone._" With that he guided Kurama to one of the back rooms, leaving the team in his wake.

Kuwabara growled. "What's his problem?"

Genkai glared at him. "Were you not paying attention?"

"Well, he still could have let us help!"

"He will." Yusuke said, still watching the hallway the two had vanished down. "When he's ready."


	4. Chapter 4

**ch 4**

Hiei woke abruptly. He hadn't expected to fall asleep, but Genkai's temple was safe, and he had allowed himself to relax. Now he was very much aware of his surroundings once again.

They were laying on their side, Kurama curled up in the fetal position with Hiei almost tucked against his chest. They weren't close enough to touch, but Hiei could feel Kurama's body heat seeping through his cloak. It was a comfort for both of them. They knew exactly where the other was at all times. If Hiei moved, Kurama would be awake within moments. He held still.

His senses told him everyone was still asleep. So why –

A quick glance behind him, and he couldn't help a smile. Kurama's aura had changed just enough for Hiei to notice, allowing more of Youko's energy to shine through than normal. If the fox's eyes had been opened, they would probably be glowing gold. Hiei closed his eyes again. Kurama wasn't likely to wake. He was just on edge.

They both were.

Ryu and Kali. Ronin and Doyle were hiding in the shadows thus far, staying away from Hiei's senses. There was no way those two had left Ryu's protection. Not after what Hiei and Kurama had done to them. They weren't that stupid.

Hiei lay awake until he heard the sounds of people moving down the hall. With a small sigh, he rolled over and faced Kurama. The fox demon was still sleeping soundly, his aura wrapped around them both. He would wake when he was ready. Until then, Hiei was reluctant to leave his side, even among allies.

Perhaps especially among allies.

Yusuke poked his head into the room and grinned. "Well, if that isn't adorable." he teased, voice barely above a whisper to avoid waking Kurama. "The fox and the dragon. Sounds like a Disney movie gone horribly wrong."

Hiei snorted in amusement. "Why are you bothering me, Detective?"

"Hey, if it was up to me, I'd leave you two alone until you came out, but the old bat wants to talk to Kurama." Yusuke jabbed his thumb down the hall. "Says something about Kaito and an unfamiliar territory."

Hiei's eyes narrowed. Without glancing over his shoulder at Yusuke, he said, "Tell her we'll be right there." Yusuke nodded and left. Hiei sighed. /So much for the world leaving us alone. Time to wake up, fox. We have ogres to kill./ He reached out and touched Kurama's shoulder. The fox demon's eyes fluttered open. Vibrant gold orbs stared back at Hiei. The fire apparition grinned. /Although I'd think I'd try to hide my youki better./ he stated.

Kurama blinked and stretched before sitting up. /No, I think I rather like this./ he said decisively. /I hadn't realized how much I was restraining my youki./

/Yes, but your eyes are gold now./ Hiei pointed out patiently.

Kurama flashed him a grin. /Everyone here already knows my secret./

Hiei's returning smirk fairly glittered with approval. /Then let's go. Genkai is calling, and I think Ronin has finally made his appearance./

Kurama scowled. "How so?"

"Something about that Kaito freak." Hiei grumbled. He sat up and stood, helping Kurama to his feet as well. "It's only going to bring trouble, fox."

"I have no doubt." Kurama responded easily. As they neared the group, he added, /However, I feel as if Kaito will make a useful pawn. Besides, I admit a certain respect for his powers./

Hiei glowered. /Like I said, pain in the ass./

/So say you./ Kurama smiled politely as they entered the main chamber of the temple. "Yusuke says you wished to see us?"

Genkai nodded sharply. "Kaito called me. He's coming here to stay safe. Apparently he's being stalked by something with a territory. A big territory."

Kuwabara grumbled. "Sounds like another one of those psychic kid freaks to me."

"It's not." Hiei said darkly. "It's Ronin."

"Ronin has something that resembles a territory when he activates his powers." Kurama explained. "He's a mind reader."

Yusuke flinched. "Aw, seriously? One of those again?"

"Not like Murota." Hiei bit out. "Murota is low-class compared to Ronin. Ronin can't passively scan thoughts like Murota could, but he can actively pursue thoughts if you're in his territory. Trust me, it's not a pleasant sensation." Kurama winced.

"So if he decides to come here, he's not gonna give us away?" Kuwabara asked.

"No. Not unless Ronin deliberately goes looking for the information." Kurama assured him.

"How do we know he hasn't?" Kuwabara wondered.

"Kaito would know." Hiei growled. "What part of 'unpleasant' do you not understand?"

"Kaito will be safe here." Kurama said, cutting off the budding argument. "However, Ryu will find us here sooner or later. Quite possibly sooner than we'd like."

"So we need a plan." Yusuke murmured. "What can you tell us about these demons?"

Hiei snarled. "You don't have a right to know!" His fists clenched. "This is our battle, Detective. All you have to do is stay out of our way." He glanced at Kurama. The fox's eyes had returned to their normal green color, but Hiei could still see faint traces of gold in them. His youki was still very close to the surface. /Kurama?/

"They know the story already, Hiei." Kurama said softly. "They won't stay out of the fight now."

"It doesn't matter." Hiei snapped. /They can't know. They'll learn the rest of it, and they can't know. You know that./

/I know./ Kurama sighed. /We'll keep that a secret for as long as possible; however, I don't believe we have a choice in letting them help./

Hiei clenched his fists convulsively. /Do you want to tell them?/

/No!/ Kurama glared at him, green melting into gold as his youki took control. /I don't. I'd rather they never know and we handle this one on our own. But honestly – do you think Yusuke will not attempt to poke his nose into this?/

Hiei sighed, all the tension seeping from his body. "Fine, whatever." he muttered. "Just make it quick, fox. We don't have time."

"Yes, Hiei, I know." Kurama sighed and turned his attention to Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, and Yukina. "I'll tell you everything I know about them."

"Good." Yusuke said. He crossed his arms over his chest and leveled an even stare at the fox demon. "Let's start with Ronin, since he's after Kaito."

Kurama closed his eyes. "He's an ogre. Nothing special, but his mind-reading talent protects him. If you can get around that, then he should be easy to take down."

Hiei smirked. "I proved that once."

"Doyle is even worse than Ronin. He has no special power. I don't know why Ryu keeps him around. Kali is a fire apparition, like Hiei, and a sadist. Her whip is her favored weapon, because she can kill slowly with it. She also has great control of her fire powers, which just means her whip can burn. As for Ryu – I don't know. He's something of an enigma, and all the more dangerous because of it. We never had direct dealings with him unless he was watching our torture."

Yukina shivered. "How awful."

"Yes." Hiei said flatly. "It is." He turned the force of his glare on Yusuke. "Well, Detective? Do you think you can help us now?"

Yusuke grinned. "I know I can. Now we just need a plan."


	5. Chapter 5

**ch 5**

Hiei stayed out of the way while Genkai, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama planned. Well, Yusuke and Kuwabara planned. Genkai kept trying to get more information from Kurama; his answer to every one of her questions was a simple, 'I don't know'. Hiei sat cross-legged on the ground, leaning against the far wall away from the others. Frowning slightly, he reached out, gently touching Kurama's mind with his own. Kurama leaned into him, eyes sliding half-shut for a moment before he refocused on the group. He still didn't pull away from his partner's mental touch. Hiei smiled faintly.

Even after all this time, it was still nice to know the humans hadn't completely taken what was his.

Someone sat down next to him, and Hiei glanced to the side. "I figured you would be assisting Genkai." he said quietly. Yukina nodded.

"I am." she replied. "I'm assisting by staying out of the way. Just like you, actually." She offered him a small smile. "Are you all right, Hiei? This has been just as hard on you as it's been on Kurama, and everyone is ignoring you."

Hiei shrugged. "I'm me. I can handle it."

"So can Kurama."

Hiei cast her a dark look. "What do you want from me, Yukina?"

"I want you to tell me the truth. Why does our help bother you so much?"

"Pride." His reply was immediate, almost rehearsed. "It was our problem to begin with – it should stay our problem. Yusuke and Kuwabara should respect that."

"Maybe they think that, because it's your problem, that makes it their problem too?"

"Foolish humans."

Yukina shrugged. "It's a thought."

"Go check on Kurama. He hasn't been using that arm all morning." He looked away from the ice apparition and returned his attention to the fox.

/Traitor./ Kurama laughed. /You just don't want to talk to her anymore./

Hiei smirked. /And yet, it's true. You haven't been using that arm./

/I'm babying it./

/You need to stop. You're making me paranoid./

/I'm sorry. I wasn't aware you had any other mode but paranoid./

/Shut up, fox./

Yukina knelt beside Kurama, cutting off the conversation. She gently took Kurama's injured arm in her hands. "Kurama, why didn't you tell me it wasn't healing?" she murmured softly.

Kurama shrugged. "It's nothing, Yukina. Kali is very talented." he said dismissively. "It will heal in its own time."

"Like when, fox?" Hiei growled, standing and moving to sit beside Kurama. The fox demon's arm was still oozing blood. He scowled. "How long?"

"Since this morning." Kurama replied, examining the wound. "I don't recall it bleeding during the night." /I doubt it would have bled and you not notice it./ he added privately.

/True./ Hiei glanced at Yukina. "I can heal it." he said quietly.

"How?" Yukina asked. "You are not a healer."

"No. But fire has many uses." Hiei took Kurama's arm in his hands and glanced at the fox. "Ready?"

"Do it." Kurama braced himself. Hiei nodded shortly and pressed his hands against the wound that wrapped around Kurama's arm. The sound of sizzling meat filled the air, and Kurama stiffened in agony as the wound seared shut. Yukina flinched as an involuntary groan escaped the fox, but Hiei did not remove his hand.

"Hiei! You're hurting him!" Yusuke reached out to grab the fire apparition, but Genkai stopped him with a hand on his wrist. Yusuke glared at her. "He is!"

"He's healing him." Genkai said softly. Yusuke glanced back at the pair. Hiei had released Kurama's arm and backed up a step so Yukina could assess his work. Aside from an ugly scar around the fox's arm, the wound was gone. "See? Fire has many uses."

"Yeah, but isn't that harsh?" Yusuke murmured. "I wouldn't be able to sit still for that."

"I think Hiei has done this before. Kurama knew what was coming." Yusuke turned his gaze to the demon pair, eyes narrowing a tad as he considered the implications of that.

"Somehow, that seems to make things even worse."

"They know what they're doing."

"I know. I just wish they'd fill me in."

"Thank you, Hiei." Kurama pulled his sleeve down and smiled faintly at the fire apparition.

"Hn." /Stop making me do that. I hate it./ Hiei resumed sitting, but he did not return to his corner. Kurama merely chuckled and returned his attention to Genkai and Yusuke.

"Didn't that hurt?" Kuwabara demanded. His eyes were wide as he gripped his own arm in sympathetic pain.

Kurama shook his head. "Not much. I am accustomed to far worse." He flashed Yusuke a grin. "Besides, I'll get him back next time I have to heal him."

"Sadistic fox." Hiei muttered darkly.

Yukina giggled. "No wonder you two get along." she teased. Hiei cast her a surprised look while Kurama merely chuckled.

Kuwabara sighed. "Look, can we get back to planning? I'm missing classes you know."

"Since when do you care about classes?" Yusuke grinned. "This is much more interesting."

"But Urameshi, I'm tryin' to get into college!" Kuwabara whined. "C'mon, you know I don't do well in school – I need all the help I can get!" He poked Yusuke in the side, making the half-breed twitch. "C'mon, Urameshi."

Yusuke sighed. "Fine. If you wanna go back, be my guest." he said sharply. "I'm sticking around. Kurama and Hiei are our teammates, and we don't walk out on each other."

"Hiei already said he doesn't need our help!"

Hiei closed his eyes. /Wake me when Yusuke kills him./

Kurama laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**ch 6**

Kaito arrived just before nightfall. Kurama met him at the entrance to the temple. "Are you unharmed?" His voice was quiet. Kaito pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"For now." he assured the fox demon. "After what happened at the school the other day, I figured I'd better play it safe instead of trying to figure out who the territory belonged to. I thought it might have been Murota, but – " He cut himself off and looked away. Kurama nodded.

"Murota has been gone a while now." His gaze slid past Kaito to the shadows behind him before snapping back to the human. "Were you followed?"

"Not to my knowledge." Kaito replied. "I'm not a complete novice – I've read enough spy stories." There was a hint of humor in his tone, and Kurama managed the smallest of smiles.

"You should go inside." Kurama motioned towards the door. "Genkai has some company, but we've all been expecting you. There's enough food for everyone."

Kaito nodded. "When will you be in?"

"A few minutes. I need some privacy." Kurama waited until Kaito had entered the temple before settling down on the steps with a sigh. It wasn't as private as he would have liked, but he knew better than to leave the safety of the temple before he was ready. In his current state, he would be easy prey. He rubbed his arm absently. The new scar would be difficult to explain to his mother.

"You can come out, you know. Privacy doesn't mean you are not welcome."

Hiei materialized from the shadows and came to sit on the step next to him. "You shouldn't be out here alone."

"We shouldn't be out here period." Kurama reminded him. "After all, they want you as much as they want me."

"I don't bear the scars."

"They found other ways of hurting you."

A shared image flashed through their minds and they both looked away. Hiei was the first to break the silence. "I don't want it to happen again."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." Kurama said gently. "Never to me."

A pause. "Do you really think we can do this?"

"Which part? Survive or keep ourselves safe?"

"Both."

"The first will be simple. We've survived before. The second – well, that will be difficult. Botan arrives tomorrow." He glanced at the fire apparition. A scowl marred Hiei's face. Kurama continued. "She will suspect something is different. We aren't hiding it as well as we normally do."

Hiei snorted. "Are you surprised? It's not every day ghosts come back to haunt you."

Kurama shook his head. "I'm merely stating that Koenma has a hard time trusting us to begin with. If Botan even suspects something is wrong, she'll go straight to the toddler. We'll be under his scrutiny."

Hiei considered. "I wonder what the penalty is for killing unwanted ferry girls."

Kurama laughed at that. "Probably the same as killing humans." he shot back. /Although that's never stopped you./

Hiei smirked. /And you still keep helping me hide the bodies./ "So, how long do you think we can keep Botan off the scent?"

"Considering her incredible talent for finding trouble, not long." Kurama said with a sigh. "I really wish Yusuke hadn't considered bringing Botan into this."

/We may have to do something unpleasant to her./ Hiei warned.

/Oh trust me – already aware of that and considering ways to do it discreetly./ Kurama assured him. /I really hope it doesn't get to that, but I am prepared./

/The only way it won't come to that is if Ryu makes his move before Botan arrives./ Hiei pointed out. /We both know that's not likely to happen. If last time is anything to go by, Ryu will want us to suffer long before Kali ever gets her time with us./

/Yes./ Kurama refused to look at him. /You should go back inside./

Hiei shook his head. /Not without you, fox./

Silence fell between them. Neither moved.

Yusuke and Kuwabara retreated from their position by the door. Kuwabara frowned. "Okay, so what can they be hiding that they don't want Botan to know about, and why haven't they told us yet?" he wondered.

"I can think of a few things." Yusuke replied. "Most going back to what Kurama said – he and Hiei knew each other long before we met them. I think it goes back even farther than when Kurama was ten." He considered for a moment. "You know what we're gonna have to do, right?"

"Yeah." Kuwabara nodded. "We'll have to cover for them until Botan leaves. Then we'll weasel the truth outta them."

Yusuke smirked. "Yep. That's a plan I can stick with."

"So what are we gonna do about Ryu and Kali?"

"That can wait until morning. I got a plan, but I doubt either of them are going to like it."

"When it comes to you, Urameshi, I'm pretty sure none of us are going to like it." Kuwabara grumbled.

Yusuke simply laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**ch 7**

Botan arrived early the next morning. "Hello, gang!" she said cheerfully. "Kaito, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while."

Kaito pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I've been well, considering." he said flatly. "It's not every day I get drawn back into demon wars."

"Yes, well, I'm sure you'll be just fine here without having to fight this time." Botan hastened to assure him. She turned her attention to Yusuke. "So where are Kurama and Hiei?"

"Sleeping." Yusuke replied shortly. "And we're not waking them up yet, got that? They stayed up pretty late last night, and Hiei isn't exactly a morning person."

Botan nodded. "Yes, I suppose that since Kurama gave up his demon heritage, he'll be getting weaker by now." she murmured thoughtfully. "I'm surprised that Hiei hasn't taken off by now, though. It's not like him to get involved in something like this."

"Ryu is after him too." Genkai replied. "Hiei doesn't have the option of just walking away." She motioned for them to follow her. "Let's sit down. I'm not as young as I used to be, you know." The others wordlessly followed her into a sitting room. Yusuke and Kuwabara had furnished it not too long after Genkai started showing signs of discomfort at sitting on the floor mats. There were several bean bags and a couch set up in what used to be a training room. Genkai sat down on the couch along with Botan and Yukina, while Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kaito took the bean bags. They were set up in a semi-circle facing the couch. Botan stared at them expectantly.

"Well? If you want me to help, you've got to give me the whole story." she said after a minute had passed in silence. "Koenma does need me for other things."

"What could be more important than Hiei and Kurama?" Yukina protested. "If they're in trouble, we have to help them. We're a team."

Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah, what she said."

Botan sighed. "Fine. Just get on with the story!"

Yusuke frowned. "We can't tell you everything because we don't know everything." he said slowly. "All we know is these punks came after Kurama when he was ten, Hiei got involved because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and now they're back to finish the job." He scowled at her. "What we want you to do is tell us how four reasonably high-classed demons got through the checkpoints. We patrol those points all the time, right?"

Botan flinched. "Well, actually, we don't."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because it's a waste of manpower!" Botan protested. "Think about it! Ever since the Kakai barrier came down, we've only been able to repair parts of it. All our manpower is going to fix the barrier, not patrol the gaps in the net! Soon enough, it won't matter. The gaps will all be closed, and things will go back to normal again."

"What if we don't want the gaps closed?" Kuwabara demanded. "Hiei will go back to the demon world, no problem, but Yusuke will too since he's a half-breed, and if you close the barrier, I won't be able to go visit him!"

"Kuwabara, you shouldn't be visiting him anyway." Botan said softly, eyes wide. "It's too dangerous for a human, even one as strong as you."

"Keh! You really think I'm gonna let something happen to doofus here?" Yusuke challenged. "He's safe with me."

Kuwabara cast him a half-hearted glare. "I'm not a doofus."

"Yes you are, but that hasn't stopped me from hanging out with you, so you're an okay doofus." Yusuke said cheerfully. Kuwabara let out a rather reluctant-sounding chuckle. Botan merely rolled her eyes. Kaito turned his attention to Yusuke.

"A half-breed? Like Suiichi?"

"Something like." Yusuke replied. "But while Kurama is literally half-demon, I've just got a really powerful demonic ancestor."

"Oh."

Genkai rolled her eyes. "So basically these bastards just slipped through without us ever knowing about it. So, Yusuke, how do you plan on handling it?"

"Well, see, I got this plan, but I don't think anyone's gonna like it." Yusuke rubbed the back of his head and offered a small grin. Kuwabara groaned and let his head drop into his palm.

"We're doomed."

"So Detective – what is this plan you think we're all going to hate?" Hiei materialized in the doorway, Kurama standing just behind him. If Yusuke noticed that Kurama was standing just a bit closer to Hiei than normal, or that Hiei was tolerating the almost-touch more than he normally would, he wisely kept it to himself. Maybe if he didn't draw attention to it, then Botan would miss it as well.

"One of you is going to need to play bait." he said cheerfully. "Probably Kurama, since he was the one they were after the last time."

Kurama could practically taste Hiei's fury. "And what makes you think that would be a good idea?" the fire apparition spat.

"It'll draw them out." Yusuke said bluntly. "Then we can attack them. All together – they probably don't know about us. We'll take them by surprise."

Black waves rolled off the fire apparition, impervious to Kurama's attempts to calm him through their bond. The fox demon pulled back, eyes turning blank as he considered the implications of this new angle.

Hiei didn't even look at him. /You can't possibly be considering this, fox./

/It might work./ Kurama murmured. /It won't bring Kali or Ryu running, but I'll bet we can take down Doyle. He's stupid enough to fall for it./

Crimson eyes slid over to glare at him. /And if they all come?/

/Then we're screwed./ Kurama's hand clenched into a fist. /I do not relish living in fear for the rest of my existence./

/Neither do I, but there must be another way./ Hiei protested. /All this is going to do is irritate them./

/Or make them think twice./ "The idea has merit, as much as I hate to admit it." the fox admitted. "However, you should know that this will not draw out Ryu. He is far too smart for that."

Yusuke nodded. "So long as we can kill one of them."

"That we just might."

Hiei snorted. "I still say it's a waste of time. Doyle is the only one dumb enough to fall for it, and he's just a low-class ogre. The loss won't cripple Ryu."

"You always have a sunny outlook, don't you?" Kuwabara muttered. "At least it's something."

"Hn."

Botan smiled at him. "You just don't like having to be in our debt, Hiei." she teased. "You might actually wind up owing us one."

Hiei simply stared at her. "Stop talking. It makes you sound stupid."

"Hey! You picked that up from me!" Yusuke proclaimed proudly. "I knew I was a good influence on someone!"

"When that someone is a cold-blooded killer, that's hardly something to rejoice over." There was the hint of a smirk in Hiei's voice. Yusuke grinned at him. Kuwabara just laughed while Botan pouted.

Kaito, Genkai, and Yukina watched as more plans were made. There was nothing more they could do.


	8. Chapter 8

**ch 8**

/Have I mentioned this plan is stupid?/

Kurama sighed. /Yes, Hiei, you have. Multiple times. In the last hour./ He resumed browsing through the clearing for something that might prove useful. This wasn't his usual place to harvest new weaponry (actually, he had his own little Makai garden hiding in the back of his closet; luckily, his mother also had the common sense not to go nosing back there once he mentioned it was where he kept his gym clothes), but it kept his hands busy.

/Can I say it again?/

/No./

A pause. /What are you doing?/

/Pretending like I'm looking for weapons./ Kurama replied testily. /At least this way I won't just stand here looking stupid./

Hiei snickered. /Kuwabara is laughing at you. Apparently, you still look stupid./

/Will I continue to look stupid if I launch a javelin at him?/

/Doubt it./

/Oh good. Now I have something to look for./ Kurama resumed his foraging. /Anything?/

/Not yet, fox./ Hiei's voice was surprisingly gentle. /Trust me, the minute someone shows, I'm coming in there after you./

Yusuke sighed from his position at the foot of Hiei's tree. "Anything?"

"No." Hiei didn't even look at him. "Now shut up. You'll tip them off."

Kuwabara peered through the trees at the clearing. "What's Kurama doing? I thought he lost his demon powers."

Yusuke shrugged. "Must be a habit or something."

"Huh." Kuwabara considered for a moment. "Hey, since Youko's the demon, Kurama's the half-breed, and Suiichi's the human, shouldn't we start calling Kurama Suiichi? Y'know, since he's not gonna be a demon anymore?"

Hiei gritted his teeth. "What part of _shut up_ don't you fools understand?" Suddenly his attention snapped back to the clearing. /Kurama./

/I sense him./ A small smirk played across Kurama's face. /Patience, Hiei. This one is mine./

Hiei smirked. /By all means. Just make sure you kill him./

/Of course./ Slowly, Kurama stood and turned around, rose already in his hand as he focused on the ogre behind him. That half-smirk was still there, and it made the ogre pause. "Doyle. A pleasure, as always."

Doyle sneered at him. "You made a mistake, Youko." He straightened to his full height, which might have been impressive if he wasn't currently trembling. Kurama's smirk turned downright vicious. Doyle swallowed hard. "Y-you came here alone. I'll kill you now!"

"With what?" Kurama asked, fingering his rose. "Your stutter?"

/Kill him, fox./ Hiei warned. /I'm sensing others./

Kurama gave no indication that he had heard, but his grip on his rose shifted slightly. Hiei's hand dropped to the hilt of his sword, gaze never leaving Doyle and Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara merely watched, waiting for Hiei to give the signal.

The whip was so fast Yusuke couldn't see it. One second Kurama and Doyle were facing each other like they were statues, the next Kurama's whip had taken Doyle's arm off. Kurama's lips curled into a feral snarl and he lashed out again. Again Doyle dodged, but being down an arm tended to slow a demon down – especially a low-class one. He couldn't avoid all of Kurama's glancing blows.

Kuwabara blinked. "Is Kurama playing with him?"

/Seriously, fox – just kill him./

/But this is so much more fun./

/Now is not the time to cater to your sadism./ Hiei shot back. /Kill him and be done with it./

/Oh, very well./ A perfectly executed strike with his whip, and Doyle fell to the ground with his head separate from his shoulders. He looked up, searching the woods for the other Hiei sensed. /Where?/

/Can't tell./ In a flash Hiei abandoned his tree and appeared beside Kurama, sword drawn and at the ready. They shifted so they stood back to back, each examining one half of their surroundings. "Detective – stay where you are." Hiei ordered softly. "One move and we may attack you by accident."

"No problem." Yusuke muttered. "But you'd better tell me when."

"You may know before we do." Kurama observed. "He's not getting any closer."

"Ronin?"

"No. We would know by now." Kurama didn't even look at Hiei. A glance away could prove fatal. "I think Ryu himself is here."

"Lovely." Hiei scanned the area again. "I don't sense Kali."

"Neither do I."

"She may not be here." Kuwabara pointed out."

"Wherever Ryu goes, Kali is." Kurama said softly. "She's here. She's just beyond our senses."

Something _unfolded _around them, a territory bigger and more powerful than anything they had encountered before. Yusuke and Kuwabara shifted, exchanging looks. Kurama braced himself, waiting. He reached out to Hiei's mind. Their bond was still open. It made it easier to fight.

Hiei's eyes widened, and suddenly Kurama found himself unceremoniously kicked out of the fire apparition's mind as Hiei fell to the ground with a blood-curling scream of agony.

"No!" Kurama spun around and caught the fire apparition before he could completely hit the ground. "Dammit, Ronin, where are you! Show yourself!" Fangs were bared, eyes glowing gold, and the very trees around him were starting to respond to his fury. Yusuke flinched at the pure amount of _power_ flowing around them. Kuwabara stuck close to him, eyes wide. They didn't dare approach their friends. Kurama's power only knew to protect its master.

Hiei had stopped screaming, but he was still trembling lightly. With one hand, Kurama stripped his Jagan of its ward. The third eye opened, and Hiei calmed considerably. "He's behind the Detective, fox." His voice was harsh.

Kurama's head snapped up. "Yusuke, Kuwabara – behind you!"

"Too late, Youko."

Ryu stepped outside of the shadows of the trees, one hand gripped around Yusuke's throat, the other around Kuwabara's. Both boys were limp, but Yusuke still appeared to be conscious. Kurama growled. Ryu grinned. "Oh, do these scraps mean something to you? I thought only Hiei had that distinction. How wonderful for them to have earned the right to follow you, alpha."

Kurama snarled. His grip on Hiei tightened, pulling the fire apparition closer to his chest. Ryu frowned.

"Still defiant, after all this. Very well. Ronin!"

Hiei grunted, all three eyes closing as he struggled to fight off Ronin's mental attacks.

"_Stop!"_

The plants around Kurama hesitated and pulled back, responding to Kurama's will as separate extensions of himself. Attacking Ryu would do them no good. It had been tried once. The punishment for it had been most severe.

Ryu smiled. "Why would I do that? I could just kill them all now and be done with it. That would hurt you greatly, wouldn't it – watching your pack die?"

"I thought Kali wanted to torture me?"

Ryu paused. "You really are predictable. Are you willing to surrender in exchange for their lives?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation. "But you must also promise to leave them alone once you have me. You cannot go back and harm them, or on my word, I will end you."

Ryu laughed. "Sure, why not? Kali can have you, and I'll have the satisfaction of watching little Hiei squirm when he realizes he can't save you." He grinned again. "Deal?"

/Kurama . . . ./

/I have to./ It was a deal with the devil, and Kurama could only hope that Ryu would stick to his word. He gently set Hiei aside and stood. "Deal."

Ryu moved forward, and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**ch 9**

Hiei woke slowly. He kept his eyes shut, listening for clues rather than looking for them. He could hear voices nearby and feel familiar energies. His Jagan had been sealed again. Considering, he focused on the voices.

"I wasn't expecting Ronin to be so strong!" Kuwabara, sounding very, very shaken.

So he was back in Genkai's temple. Lovely.

"Well, Hiei did say it was unpleasant." Yusuke commented. "You think he's the kind of guy to overstate something?"

"Yes, I think for Hiei to call something unpleasant would be for us to call it excruciating." That would be Kaito. Human freak.

"Yukina, you tend to Kuwabara. I'll check on Hiei."

"Yes, Genkai." Yukina and Genkai. Good. The gang was –

Genkai crouched next to Hiei and reached out to touch his forehead, only to find her wrist trapped by his impossibly strong grip. His eyes were wide as he forced her back, struggling to sit up. Kuwabara and Yusuke were on one side of the room, Kaito sticking close to them, Yukina healing the oaf to the best of her abilities, and Genkai was right next to him. Kurama . . .

"Where's Kurama?"

There was a very long pause. Hiei's eyes narrowed. "It's a simple enough question. _Where is Kurama?_"

Yusuke was the one to finally answer him. "With Ryu. From what I remember, after Ronin used his little mind-bomb trick on us, Ryu held us hostage against Kurama. Told Kurama to surrender or he'd kill us."

Hiei shook his head. "Damn fox."

"I'm sorry, Hiei. I couldn't stop him."

"Don't blame yourself, Detective." Hiei reached out, searching for his partner across their bond. He could sense Kurama, but only faintly. /Fox?/

No answer. Hiei sighed. Kurama was either simply unconscious and back in the Makai, or he was on the brink of death. Either way, he wasn't dead yet, and that was the important part. There was still time to save him.

"I've never heard of this Ryu before, or anyone else in his group."

Hiei twisted around, lips pulling back in a snarl. "What are you doing here, besides being useless?"

Botan glared at him. "Look, I realize you're hurt, but that's no reason to go snapping at me – you should have known you'd be more vulnerable to Ronin's power since you have a Jagan!"

Hiei chuckled. "You're a bigger fool than I thought. I'm not vulnerable because of this. I'm vulnerable because Ronin hates me. There is a difference."

Botan huffed and turned her attention to Yusuke, completely ignoring Hiei. The fire apparition merely closed his eyes and returned his focus to his bond with Kurama. When the fox woke up, he would know about it.

Genkai watched him drift off in that position and briefly wondered who he was trying to fool.

/-/

Kurama woke slowly. He could tell immediately he was back in the Makai – his Youko energy was pulling at him, begging to be released. He held it down for now. Now was not the time to attack. It was the time for reconnaissance. So he listened.

There was silence. It was cold and damp. His sparring shirt had been removed, his bare back pressed against the stone wall. His wrists were shackled. Something trickled down his waist from a point just below his left armpit. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked down.

Blood. Lovely.

/Kurama?/

/Hiei!/ The fire apparition's voice was faint, but Kurama reveled in hearing it. /Please tell me you're still in the human world./

/Oh, I am. Fine trick you pulled there./ Hiei's exhaustion and frustration was as apparent to Kurama as Kurama's was to him. /You have any idea where you are?/

/Kali's dungeon, from the looks of things./ Kurama sighed. /It's not much different from her version in the human world./ Hiei's anger spiked through him before fading away to a more prevalent exhaustion. Kurama continued. /Are the others all right?/

/We're all fine, fox; now quit worrying about us and worry about yourself./ Hiei attempted to gain further access to Kurama's mind, but distance between two worlds would not allow it. He cursed. /Can you - ?/

/No./ Kurama replied softly. /All I know is that I am in the Makai. That is it./

/Well, I guess it couldn't be that easy, could it?/

Kurama chuckled. /Is it ever?/

The wooden door in front of him slid open, and Kurama's eyes narrowed as Kali walked into the room, a small smile on her face. "Been talking with your little fire apparition, have you?" Her voice was soft and sweet. Kurama's lips curled in a snarl. She laughed. "Thought you might be. Tell him I'm looking forward to watching him die after I tear your heart out."

She drew a knife as she knelt in front of the fox spirit. Kurama didn't speak, not even when she traced the knife across his cheek, drawing blood and eliciting stinging pain. He did not flinch, and she merely laughed at him. "Tough as always, I see. Even as a child, you were a hard one to break." Her eyes glittered as she held the knife up and placed the tip against Kurama's throat.

"Shall we see how long it takes this time?"

"Go to hell."

She smirked. "You first."

A quick flick of her wrist laid his arm open. He tensed.

Again and again and again, until nothing was left of his left arm but strips of skin soaked with blood. He bit his lip hard enough to taste the metallic flavor, entire body stiff as every movement sent agony flaring through his arm. Still, he did not cry out.

Kali seemed undisturbed by this. "That seems enough for now. By the time I'm through with you, you're entire body will look like this." She stood with an easy grace and walked out of the dungeon, shutting the door behind her. Kurama heard it lock.

He smiled.

/Good news, I hope?/ Hiei's voice was strained.

/The door is wood./

There was a pause. Hiei chuckled. /Fool./

Kurama grinned. /Exactly./


	10. Chapter 10

**ch 10**

Botan gaped at them. "But you _can't_ go back to the Makai!" she protested. "Something's happening – there's simply too much turmoil there! You'll be in great danger!"

Yusuke crossed his arms and glared at her. "Kurama is in even worse danger right now. I thought you'd be all for saving a teammate."

The ferry girl shook her head. "That's not the point, Yusuke, you know that. You're simply too valuable for us to risk your life on such a slim chance of recovery!"

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "And Kurama is any less valuable?" His voice was quiet and dark. Yusuke instinctively took a step away, moving to stand beside Kuwabara on the other side of the room. Botan stood her ground, shifting from foot to foot and looking everywhere but at Hiei. The fire apparition took a step forward. "After all this time, I figured it would be me who got the axe."

"It's nothing personal." Botan murmured.

"No. It's because he's a demon."

"Hey, Kurama's not a demon!" Kuwabara protested. "He gave up his demon side so he could be with his mother – I heard all about that!"

Yusuke merely watched. "Yeah, so Kurama's a demon. Big frickin' whoop. So am I. So is Hiei. Now, I don't know about Kuwabara here, but Hiei and I are going after Kurama. Those freaks have had him long enough as it is. If Kuwabara wants to come with, I'm not arguing. We could always use the extra fighter."

"Are you sure you want the oaf then?" Hiei couldn't resist a jab.

"Shut up, runt." The retort was more script than venom.

Botan sighed. "I can't control what you do anymore."

"You never could." Yusuke retorted. "You and Koenma both. Always thinking that you were the ones in control. That was never true. Ever. You might as well get over it." He turned his attention to Hiei. "You coming?"

"Of course."

"What about you?" Now to Kuwabara. Kuwabara nodded.

"Kurama's my friend too." he said. "I'm not staying out of this one."

Yusuke nodded, a small smile forming on his face. "Good."

"I'm coming too."

Botan gasped. "Yukina!"

Yukina merely looked at her. "They're going to need a healer." she said quietly. "And like Kazuma said, Kurama is my friend too. What kind of friend would I be if I just stayed here and did nothing?"

"You can't fight." Kuwabara protested.

Yukina glared at him. "Just because I'm a healer doesn't mean I can't fight." she bit out. "I am a demon, after all."

Yusuke studied her for a moment. With a quick glance at Hiei, he said, "Show me what you can do. We can't have you slowing us down."

At first, nothing happened. Then she thrust her arms out, and icicles shot from her palms directly at Hiei. The fire apparition didn't bother to move, allowing his own power to melt the icicles away. He smiled. "Not bad, for a novice. You'll need some training before I'll let you fight on your own."

Yukina nodded. "I won't slow you down, though."

"No, you won't." Hiei glanced at the detective. "I say she comes with us."

"You sure, Hiei?"

"Positive."

Yusuke nodded. "Then we have our team. Let's go."

"But you can't!" Botan was practically wailing now. "This is crazy you know! You don't even know who you're dealing with!"

"I know they'll kill Kurama if we let them." Hiei snapped. "Now shut up and stay out of our way."

"What do you care, Hiei?" Botan shot back, fists clenching at her sides. "You just want to return to the Makai!"

"Perhaps." Hiei allowed. "But I'm still going." He turned his attention fully to Yusuke. "We're going to need a guide. I don't know where Ryu's stronghold is in the Makai."

Yusuke nodded. "Think Mukuro can help?"

"If not her, then Yomi will." Hiei said. "Although I'm reluctant to involve him."

"For good reason." Yusuke sighed. "All right – let's get out of here before Koenma himself comes down to stop us."

"Don't go giving Botan ideas." Kuwabara motioned for Yukina to come to him. "I want you to stay close to us, okay? You can fight, but it'd make me feel better."

Yukina nodded. "Okay."

Hiei watched them and wondered how long that complacency would last. He couldn't help a smirk at the thought. Kuwabara was going to be in for a rude awakening.

Genkai watched the group leave with a small smile. Kurama's pack was bigger than she had realized.

/-/

Kurama watched the door. His energy was weak, and he couldn't let it out all at once like he would have preferred without tipping off his captors. So he let it out slowly, little at a time. Sparks flew from his cuffs, burning his wrists as the energy seals attempted to do their jobs, but still he kept at it.

Hiei was on the move. He could sense as much. The fire apparition's presence was stronger. At least now he was in the Makai.

Kurama wished he dared to reach out to Hiei, but Ronin's territory was wide open. He would be listening in at the very least, using their bond against them to hurt Hiei at the worst. Kurama wouldn't risk it.

So he focused on the door, watching the wood of a long-dead tree react to his powers.

A little twig sprouted, the leaves small but green. Kurama smirked.

This just might work after all.


	11. Chapter 11

**ch 11**

Mukuro met them at the entrance to her compound. "I'm taking it this isn't a social call?" she asked lightly. Yusuke shook his head. He stood at the front of their little group, Hiei and Kuwabara flanking Yukina in the back. Mukuro examined them. "You're a member short."

"We need to know where the dragon-demon clans keep themselves these days." Hiei said. "From what I understand, they moved when rule was consolidated."

"They refused to stay near an open boarder they couldn't cross." Mukuro agreed. "Some of them are still my allies, but most of them follow Ryu or ignore him all together. They just don't like the new ruling system."

"When does anyone like governmental change?" Yusuke quipped. Mukuro smirked at him. Her attention shifted, taking in the members of the group. Her eyes stopped on Yukina.

"I don't recognize you."

"I'm Yukina." The ice apparition bowed politely. "I guess you could call me the healer of our group."

Mukuro smiled. "These knuckleheads could use one. Good thing they have you."

Yukina beamed at her. "Thank you very much!"

"We don't have a lot of time." Hiei interrupted. "They have Kurama."

That sobered Mukuro quickly. "Damn. I was hoping – but never mind. I've done my research since Ryu showed up over here. I was _hoping_ – they live in the Mountain Pass, east of here." She pointed. "You can see it on the horizon."

Kuwabara flinched. "It's so far away."

"Not as far as you would think." Mukuro said gently. "After all, this is the Makai. Things aren't always set in stone here, if you know what I mean."

"A wood door becomes a tree." Hiei murmured. Mukuro nodded.

"Something of the like. That's a spirit fox proverb. I'm assuming Kurama told you that one."

Hiei smirked. "Something of the like." He turned his attention to the Mountain Pass. "How long does it normally take to get there?"

"A week at most."

"Kurama doesn't have a week."

"Then you'd better run."

Yukina examined the distance and sighed. "If only we could fly." she murmured.

Suddenly Yusuke grinned. "Puu!" The spirit phoenix dropped from the sky to land in front of his master. Yusuke patted his head fondly. "Think you can carry all of us, Puu?" Puu trilled in agreement and crouched down, ready to accept passengers. Yusuke grinned and hopped up. Kuwabara helped Yukina up before climbing on Puu's back himself.

Hiei turned his attention to Mukuro. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Mukuro said. "Take this." She handed him a small dagger. At Hiei's look, she added, "Trust me. Your sword may break, but this won't. You'll need it if you need to cut through anything metal. You don't have Kurama's Rose Whip to rely on."

Hiei nodded. "I trust you'll have a room for us should we need to stop on our way back?"

"Of course. I don't leave my employees out in the cold." Mukuro gave him a shove. "Now go!"

Hiei jumped up onto Puu's back, situating himself just behind Yukina and right in front of Kuwabara (with much protesting from the oaf) and nodded to Yusuke. "Let's go."

Yusuke nodded back, and Puu took to the air.

Hiei turned his attention to the Mountain Pass. He didn't dare reach out to Kurama. He just hoped the fox knew he was coming.

/-/

"I should have known Botan would send you."

Koenma bowed respectfully to Genkai before taking a seat in front of her. "When Yukina insisted on going and Hiei allowed it, we both knew there was something wrong." he said quietly.

Genkai snorted. "Ghosts from the past never bring warm fuzzy feelings." she snapped. "So no, nothing is right for them now. Nothing will be until Ryu is dead and Kurama is safe."

"Why does Hiei care so much?"

The old fighter closed her eyes. "Why shouldn't he? They've fought together for quite some time. I imagine Hiei grew attached."

"Demons don't get attached."

A dark glare. "And what – Kurama's some wonderful exception to the rule?"

"Kurama is mostly human. He will continue to be even more human since he has renounced his demon heritage."

"Heh. Idiots." Genkai slowly stood up. "Is there a reason why you're willing to abandon your _mostly human_ ally to demon torturers, Koenma? That doesn't sound like something you would do."

Koenma sighed. He crossed his arms over his chest and refused to stand. "I have my suspicions about Hiei and Kurama. I think Hiei may have done something to keep Kurama in the Makai – which is illegal, you know."

"I don't make it a habit to remember Spirit World rules." Genkai muttered. "I'm too old for your crap."

"I don't care. If Hiei has done what I think he had, then he has committed a serious crime."

"And what is it you _think_ Hiei has done?"

Koenma hesitated. "I think he has blood-bonded with Kurama."

Genkai snorted. "Nonsense."

"It would give him ultimate control over Kurama." Koenma continued. "It is the kind of stunt Hiei would pull."

"It would give Kurama control over Hiei as well." Genkai pointed out.

"Not if Kurama was too human to access it."

Genkai shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen any evidence of a bond." she muttered darkly. "If that's all you have to say, leave my temple. Now."

"I can't. I have to stick around until Yusuke returns."

"Why?"

Koenma sighed. "So I can confront Hiei."

Genkai smirked. "It's your funeral."


	12. Chapter 12

**ch 12**

There was blood, and there was pain.

Still, green eyes remained opened and focused on the wooden door, even as crimson smeared the stone around him and pooled on the floor. The slightest shift of position brought agony to his side and arm and more blood to the surface.

Ronin's territory was gone. He dared to reach out, just enough to see where his blood brother was.

_Coming_.

He withdrew. By the time Hiei arrived, he was going to have to be on the other side of the door, out of the dungeon, or there would be no escape for them. He returned his focus to the door. Bloodied lips twisted into a smile.

Bark was beginning to grow.

Nothing short of death could stop it now.

/-/

"Hey, Hiei?"

The fire apparition barely acknowledged the detective with a grunt. Yusuke continued undaunted. "You gonna tell us what's going on with you and Kurama? Something's different."

Hiei didn't even look at him. His gaze remained fixed on the distant ground, scanning for any sort of clues or threats. He didn't fancy going against anyone from this part of the Makai without Kurama as backup. He ran his fingers across the hilt of the knife Mukuro had given him and reached out, searching for Kurama.

There – a brush against the back of his mind, nothing more. Just enough to know.

"We need to head west."

Yusuke nodded and guided Puu in the appropriate direction. Kuwabara gave Hiei a look. "How do you know that?"

Hiei didn't respond. Yukina looked back at him. "Hiei?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're hurting."

Hiei turned his gaze to her, considering. Yukina had always been remarkably perceptive when it came to him (Kurama insisted some things were just a matter of blood) and Hiei had always been lenient. Finally, he sighed. "I'm concerned."

Yukina nodded. "Close enough."

"If it's enough to concern you, I want to know what it is." Yusuke said, not looking back at the group. "Eventually you're gonna have to tell us, Hiei. How you know where Kurama is, what's going on between the two of you – everything. We need to know."

"You don't need to know anything Detective." Hiei didn't even flinch. "All you need to know is exactly what I have told you."

This time Yusuke twisted around enough to fix Hiei with a venomous glare. "Bullshit."

"Hn."

"Don't you 'hn' me. You're just damn lucky Botan didn't notice."

"Leave him alone!" Yukina snapped. "If he doesn't want to talk about it, then don't make him!"

That shut everyone up. Unseen, Hiei grinned. Looked like Yukina was a bit more like him than he thought. Kuwabara was going to just _love_ that.

He reached out again, checking on Kurama's status. Pain washed through him, and he closed his eyes out of reflex. He bit his lip. /Kurama?/ He attempted to touch Kurama's mind, only to be met with a wall of resistance. Hiei sighed, his fists clenching. He could sense Yukina's gaze on him as well as Yusuke's and Kuwabara's, but he didn't bother to look at them. His eyes remained focused on the ground, arms crossed over his chest and fists gripping his sleeves.

A small hand touched his arm, and he was startled into looking up. Yukina smiled gently at him. "We'll find him."

He returned his gaze to the ground. "I know."

Still, the pain was rippling at the back of his mind, a constant throb now that their bond was reasonably open, and it made his blood boil.

"What did Ryu mean when he called Kurama alpha?" Yusuke's voice broke his concentration.

Hiei sighed. At least that question he could answer. "Fox spirits travel in packs." he said. "Kurama is a natural alpha. He always has been, although he's never had a large enough pack for him to know it." At Yusuke's blank stare, Hiei rolled his eyes and added, "It means Kurama's the leader, idiot."

"But we all follow Yusuke." Kuwabara protested. "If Kurama _was_ 'alpha', wouldn't he be calling the shots?"

"Not if Kurama didn't want to draw attention to it." Yusuke said slowly. "So he protects us in his own way, without actually leading."

"Good, Detective. You've figured it out. Haven't you ever noticed how Kurama is normally the first to challenge an opponent? It's because he knows _you'll_ always take the strongest, and he wants to visually prepare you for what you're going up against." Hiei snorted. "It's the ultimate form of loyalty, from a demon anyway, and you couldn't see it. At least the first time against Genbu I could understand. That was more for my benefit than yours."

"Huh. Explains a lot, actually. Especially the Dark Tournament."

Any retort Hiei may have had died unspoken when Yusuke began to direct Puu to the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Puu needs rest."

It was true; the beast was breathing hard. Still – "Kurama doesn't have much time." Hiei warned.

Yusuke glanced back at him. "We don't have a choice. Puu will collapse if we don't stop for the night."

"We _cannot_ stop!"

Yusuke snorted. "I didn't mean _we'd_ stop. Just meant we wouldn't be flying. We'll keep walking through the night and start again in the sky tomorrow." He gave Hiei a look. "Kurama's my friend too, you know."

Hiei looked away. He really was losing his grip on his self-control. "I'm aware."

They were silent the entire trip to the ground. Puu curled up as soon as his passengers had disembarked. Yusuke patted him on the head. "Get some rest." he murmured. "You can catch up with us at dawn." Puu trilled softly and closed his eyes, slipping easily into sleep. With Puu taken care of, Yusuke turned his attention to Hiei.

"Look, I know you're worried – hell, we all are. But you gotta understand that we want Kurama safe just as much as you do. I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize that."

For a long moment, Hiei just stared at him. Yusuke stared right back, eyes dark.

"Hn."

Yukina shook her head as they began walking. There was really nothing else to do.


	13. Chapter 13

**ch 13**

The door opened, and Ronin stepped inside. Kurama barely lifted his head to look up. "I'm surprised it took you this long to show." he murmured.

Ronin closed the door behind him and stood there. "Kali has been having her fun, I see."

Kurama knew his entire left side probably resembled shredded hamburger. Kali hadn't had time to move to his right side yet. He didn't bother to respond. Ronin continued to speak. "I just wanted to stand here quietly. See how long it took you to give up and show me your bond again."

Green eyes narrowed to slits. "It won't happen."

"It happened once."

"It will never happen again!"

"Are you sure about that?" Ronin smirked. "You showed it to me last time. Admittedly, you didn't know my powers then, but I'll make you reach out again. And then I'll take control."

Kurama lifted his head completely. Eyes now gold glared at the ogre, hands clenching into fists. "You will not take control this time. I will kill you first."

Ronin chuckled. "How?"

The door abruptly exploded, limbs and vines reaching out and grabbing Ronin. They dragged him back to the door, bound and gagged as they pinned him to the door. The tree that had grown from Kurama's spirit energy now had Ronin as part of its trunk. Kurama smirked.

"Do not underestimate me."

More vines came from the tree and began to work on the chains binding Kurama to the wall. Ronin struggled against his bonds, but to no avail. The vines cut through the chains, and Kurama fell to the floor, shackles still wrapped around his wrists. Slowly, he stood and faced the door.

"Open."

The door slid open just as Ronin passed out, the last of his territory going with him into unconsciousness. Kurama smirked and took his first step towards freedom.

/-/

"Um, Urameshi? I think we need to rest."

Yusuke glanced back at Kuwabara. "Get over it."

"Oh, come on! I'm dead on my feet, and besides, Yukina needs to rest too!" Kuwabara pointed at the ice apparition. Yukina smiled faintly at them and shook her head.

"I'll be fine." she insisted. "Honest. I don't need to rest."

Hiei paused. "Would you consent to being carried?"

That earned him a vicious shake of the head. "No! I'm fine. I'll walk as long as I have to." As if to prove her point, Yukina walked up and took the lead. Hiei smirked. She was starting to limp, but sunrise wasn't too long off. They would take to the air then. Yukina would be able to rest. Still, Hiei kept a close eye on her as they continued.

Yusuke fell back to walk beside Hiei. "She's tough."

Hiei grinned. "She's my sister. What did you expect?"

"Point. Still, I figured since she grew up different, she wouldn't have that edge you do." Yusuke commented.

Hiei shrugged. "To be honest, I didn't expect it myself. She's turning out more like me than I thought she would. Heh. Looks like Kurama was right again."

Yusuke nodded. "He usually is." He looked back at Yukina. "Have you told her?"

"No." Hiei closed his eyes for a moment before focusing on Yukina again. "Although I suspect she may already know. I'm not exactly subtle."

Yusuke chuckled. "More so than Kuwabara."

Hiei snickered. "True."

The sun finally broke over the horizon – at the same time that Hiei fell to his knees, gripping his left arm tightly. In a flash Yusuke and Yukina were beside him. He couldn't feel it when Yukina touched his face, struggling to heal him in her exhaustion.

"Oh, look at that – looks like the shrimp is tired as well!" Kuwabara mocked.

Yusuke batted Yukina's hands away, ignoring Kuwabara for the moment. "No! I don't think this is him." He touched Hiei's shoulder, drawing the fire apparition's attention to him. "Hiei! Hiei, are you – are you _laughing_?"

Hiei looked up, a brilliant grin on his face even as blood trickled down his chin from where he bit his tongue. "He's free."

Kuwabara blinked. "Say what?"

Yusuke held up a hand. Kuwabara fell silent, glaring the entire time. The spirit detective never took his eyes from Hiei. "What do you mean, he's free?"

Hiei began chuckling. "Just like I said, Detective. He's free, and a lot closer than I first thought. Ronin must have been masking their location all this time." He closed his eyes, reaching out with his mind. /Kurama!/

/I'm here./ Kurama's voice was strong in his mind, yet laced with pain. /Ronin has shut down his territory for the moment./

Hiei almost burst out laughing again. /You attack him again?/

/Not me. Just the tree./

/Ryu is waiting for us, then./ There was no way Kurama had escaped without tipping the leader off.

/Undoubtedly. Please tell me you're not alone./

Hiei snorted. /Do you really think I'm that stupid?/

/Stupid, no. Reckless, yes./

/Shut up. I'm coming./

/I'll be waiting at the door. I don't think I'll make it much farther./

/Don't push it, fox./ Hiei warned. /Just stay out of their way./ He got the impression of a grin, then Kurama withdrew. With a small sigh, Hiei opened his eyes again to face Yusuke.

To his credit, the spirit detective didn't say anything. He simply offered his hand and helped Hiei stand up. "Like I said, you're gonna explain everything." he said quietly. "Now what?"

Hiei looked up at the sky. Sunrise. "Now we fly."


	14. Chapter 14

**ch 14**

Kurama limped through the corridors of the dungeon level, letting his senses scan ahead to search for guards. So far, there was none. He glanced behind him. He was leaving a blood trail, but that was to be expected. Most of his skin had been shredded. Even someone like him would have scars. The pain was almost too much to bear. He paused, leaning against the wall with his undamaged side, breathing hard. The temptation to just sit down and pass out was almost overwhelming.

/Steady, fox./ Hiei's voice whispered through his mind, lending him strength. /We're almost there./

/Please, hurry./ He hated how weak his voice sounded. /I don't think I can do this much longer./

/Almost there./

Kurama breathed a sigh of relief. He slowly pushed himself off the wall and continued to move down the hall. /So, who did you bring with you?/ He needed to talk, something to keep his mind off the pain. Hiei seemed to understand. Then again, Hiei always understood.

/The detective and the oaf, obviously./ the fire apparition replied. /And . . . Yukina./

Kurama almost stumbled. /Yukina? You allowed her to come?/

/Yeah. She rather demanded it, actually./ Kurama got the faint impression of a smile. /Seems like our pack is bigger than we first thought./

A soft chuckle escaped him. /Seems as if you're right. We must do our best not to let them down./

"Going somewhere, Youko?"

Kurama froze. "Kali."

The fire apparition smirked as she faced him, whip in hand. "I'm surprised you got this far, to be honest. I figured you would have died by Ronin's hand. Then I would have had to kill him for taking my prize from me." She took a step towards him. Kurama slid a step back. Kali laughed. "Not stupid, I see. Still scared of me after all these years?"

Gold-green eyes narrowed to slits. "No. I have fought worse than you and lived."

Kali cracked her whip. "Then prove it."

The tip of the leather thong cracked the air where Kurama had been standing just seconds earlier. The shackles around his wrists prevented him from unleashing his full energy. The rose whip was out of the equation. It was going to be a matter of speed. He could always borrow Hiei's speed, since he was almost certain his tree had killed Ronin, but he would rather not take chances. He couldn't risk Hiei's life.

He was so screwed.

/Kurama!/ Hiei shoved past his flimsy mental barriers, letting his own strength flow into his alpha. /Use it, you idiot!/

With gritted teeth, Kurama ruthlessly grabbed that power offered to him and made it his own. With Hiei's speed, he flickered in and out around Kali's whip, dancing down the hall towards freedom. It was almost worth everything just to see the snarl of frustration every time her whip struck empty air. Still - /You can't keep doing this. You need to pull back./

/No./

/Hiei - /

/Shut up and focus on Kali./ Hiei was only faintly aware of Kuwabara gripping the back of his cloak to keep him from falling off of Puu. He definitely didn't hear Yusuke demanding to know what was going on, or Yukina telling Yusuke to either shut up or do something useful, which silenced both boys rather effectively. His focus was entirely on Kurama, feeding him all the energy he could to keep him moving.

Kurama was right, though. He couldn't keep it up for long. Already he could feel himself weakening. /Get away from her./

/I already came to that solution./ came the expected snippy response. /Pull back while you - /

Hiei found himself abruptly kicked out of Kurama's mind, completely cut off from the fox spirit. Cursing violently the entire time, he searched again for Kurama. He wasn't there.

He fell still, startling Kuwabara when he suddenly went limp in his grip. There was nothing. Not even the slightest hint of Kurama.

That had never happened before.

"Hiei?"

The fire apparition ignored Yusuke, reaching out again to the empty space in his mind where Kurama should have been. The nothingness that met him sent shivers down his spine. He almost called out, but the fear of what he would find stopped him.

"Is that the place?" Yukina's soft voice pulled him from his dark thoughts. He refocused, taking in the massive complex half-hidden in the foothills beneath the trees. His eyes narrowed.

"Yes."

Yusuke nodded. "Puu! Right in the middle!" The phoenix cooed in response and angled down, heading straight into the heart of the complex. Hiei tensed, fingers gripping Puu's feathers tight enough to hurt. His knuckles were white.

Kurama simply could not be gone. He couldn't be.

Kuwabara glanced down at Hiei. "Hey, runt – since you seem to be in the know, is Kurama okay? Have they done anything to him?" Hiei didn't answer. Kuwabara's grip on his cloak tightened. "I'm talking to you, shrimp! Is Kurama okay?"

"We'll find out soon enough." Yusuke retorted. Puu landed gently in front of the main building, and the group jumped off with relative ease.

Ryu already stood before them, a small smirk on his face. Kali was behind him, carrying a bundle of something in her arms. Yusuke glared at them. "Where's Kurama?"

"I hope you weren't planning on saving Youko." With a small wave of his hand, Ryu motioned Kali forward. The female fire apparition moved to stand just in front of Ryu and dropped her bundle, a vicious smirk on her face. Ryu grinned. "You're too late."

Yusuke paled. "Kurama." he breathed.

Yukina made a small choking noise, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. Kuwabara simply stared at the bloody body on the ground. "No way." he whispered. "Kurama can't be gone."

Hiei took a step forward and swayed. Already he could feel the truth of Ryu's words. His own life was leaving him. They had bound themselves together too tightly. And yet . . .

And yet –

"Yusuke."

The detective glanced at him. Hiei was pale, sweat trickling down his face and neck, but his eyes were narrowed and focused. He glanced at the detective. "Kill him."

Yusuke growled low in his throat. "Already on it." With that he lunged forward, fists clenched. Kuwabara wasn't too far behind him, spirit sword already in his hands.

Hiei darted to Kurama, landing on his knees beside the fading fox. He pulled out the small dagger Mukuro had given him and slit his palm open before repeating the procedure with Kurama's uninjured hand. Then he wrapped their hands together, blood to blood.

It might be enough.


	15. Chapter 15

**ch 15**

Yusuke and Kuwabara lunged at the two demons. Yusuke made it to Ryu first, his fist slamming into the side of the dragon's head and sending him staggering back a few paces. Kuwabara switched targets, lining Kali up with the end of his sword as he charged. Kali simply laughed and danced to the side, making Kuwabara stumble and curse. He spun back around, intent on continuing his attack, but a shrill cry of warning made him throw himself to the side on instinct.

Kali screamed. "Sadistic witch!"

"Fight me!"

Kuwabara gaped. "Yukina, no!" He staggered to his feet. Yukina was now facing off against Kali, and from the looks of it, she'd already scored a good hit. Blood was smeared across Kali's face and dripped from her cheek, staining the shoulder of her kimono.

Yukina grinned, hands raised as her power glittered at her fingertips, and Kuwabara couldn't help but think that she looked scarily like Hiei right then. "Come on. I shouldn't be too hard a target." she taunted, shifting her stance so she stood in between Kurama and Hiei and Kali.

Kali's whip caught fire. "I'll kill you."

"Try it." And suddenly the air became a whirlwind of blazing whips and icy arrows.

Yukina's demonstration wasn't even _half_ of what she was capable of.

Around him, Hiei was only vaguely aware of the battles. Kuwabara moved to help Yusuke fight off Ryu while Yukina single-handedly kept Kali on her toes, and Hiei couldn't help but feel a small flash of pride. Kurama was going to be pissed that he missed this show.

_Come on, fox, wake up!_

His grip tightened, the world spinning around him. Kurama was dying, and he was taking Hiei with him even as the fire apparition struggled to save his friend's life. His breath came in harsh, ragged gasps, and he had to use his free hand to brace himself on the ground, otherwise he would have fallen on Kurama.

_Wake up!_

Kurama's hand twitched.

Ryu landed a solid kick on Yusuke's ribs, making the boy fold in half over his leg. With a vicious spin, he sent Yusuke flying into a wall. Kuwabara lunged forward, distracting Ryu long enough for Yusuke to regain his breath. Ryu laughed as they came at him again.

"Did Youko really mean that much to you?" he taunted. "Would you really die to avenge him?"

Yusuke's fist caught the dragon-demon in the jaw. "Shut up! You don't know anything!"

Ryu grinned. "I know you're going to bury _two_ friends today."

For a moment, everything froze. Yusuke's eyes widened. _"What?"_

"You didn't know? I killed Kurama, and in death, he'll take Hiei with him."

"You lie!" Kuwabara screamed. "Kurama's not dead, and Hiei's too stubborn to go anywhere!"

Gold/green eyes slowly slid open. Hiei breathed a sigh of relief. The horrifying drain on his own body slowed to a stop. /You with me?/

He didn't get a verbal response. Anger and fear slammed through him, followed by a relief so profound that it almost brought him the rest of the way down. Kurama still needed too much energy just to force himself to sit up. Hiei never let go of his hand. The fox looked around, trying to regain his bearings.

Slowly, Hiei helped Kurama stand up. "Can you – "

The fox nodded. He reached up with his injured hand and pulled his rose from his tangled hair. He glanced at Hiei, who nodded in return. Understanding passed between them. Hiei allowed his fire to flow through Kurama, warming skin and glowing around the rose. Kurama grinned.

_One chance_.

One chance to hopefully end it, once and for all.

Hiei pulled Kurama to his feet. The fox demon swayed before leaning heavily against Hiei, and the fire apparition gladly supported his friend's weight.

Around them, the battle raged. Kali screamed as Yukina's attacks began to shove her back, forcing her on the defensive, however briefly. Ryu had his hands full with Yusuke and Kuwabara. No one noticed the two fighters standing there calmly, trying to decide where their efforts would be best spent.

Kurama zeroed in on Ryu. Hiei stopped him. /Kali. We need Yukina here./ Kurama merely smiled.

/Yukina doesn't need our help./ His voice was barely a whisper across the back of Hiei's mind, but the fire apparition couldn't help the relief that flooded through him. /Watch./

Yukina had Kali completely disarmed. She had formed the same ice-knife that Touya had used during the Dark Tournament and currently had the female fire apparition on the run. Kali was making a valiant attempt at nullifying Yukina's powers, but Yukina was not deterred.

It was really a stroke of luck – Yukina didn't have the skills to do more than keep Kali at bay, and they both knew it. Both knew that, sooner or later, Yukina would slip up, and Kali would kill her if Hiei didn't get to her first. Neither counted on pure, dumb luck.

Kali tripped. It wasn't much, and no one less than an opportunistic fighter would have noticed it. A simple slip, a bare second where Kali was no longer steady on her feet, and Yukina attacked.

She leaped forward and shoved her ice-knife up and through Kali's throat.

Kuwabara and Yusuke were unaware of Yukina's victory. They were focused on taking down Ryu. Hiei noted with some surprise that the two boys had actually done some damage, but not enough. Kali's power came from her sadism. Ryu's from brute strength. The dragon-demon had not lived as long as he had by making mistakes.

"Get back!"

Hiei's harsh voice made Yusuke and Kuwabara automatically dart to either side, turning to see what their comrade was about to do. Yusuke gasped. Kuwabara's eyes widened, his sword vanishing as he lost his concentration.

Kurama brandished his whip. With all the blood and the lacerations covering his body, he looked like a walking corpse. Ryu grinned. "Do you really think you can take me down? You're an inch from death as it is."

"Yes."

His whip cracked the air. The instant it struck, it caught fire, wrapping Ryu in a flurry of flaming thorns. The dragon-demon screamed, unable to break free as Kurama and Hiei used the last of their energy to keep him pinned. Yusuke and Kuwabara backed away, hands over their ears to protect themselves from the piercing screams.

Finally, the screaming stopped.

Kurama and Hiei collapsed to the ground.

/-/

AN: Oooh, cliffy! What happens next?


	16. Chapter 16

**ch 16**

"No!" In a flash, Yusuke and Kuwabara were beside their fallen comrades. Kuwabara reached out to Hiei. "C'mon, shorty, you aren't hurt that badly – wake up!" He shook Hiei's shoulder. "C'mon!"

Yusuke gently turned Kurama over, trying not to touch his injured side too badly. His hands were shaking. The fox demon was bleeding again; the deadly flow that Hiei's power had stopped was now draining Kurama of everything he had left. Yusuke gasped. "Kurama . . . "

"Move." Yukina's voice startled both boys into leaning back, giving the ice apparition more room to work with. She placed both hands on Kurama's side. "Kurama's injuries are what's killing them – if I can heal him, we can save them both." Her hands began to glow, and slowly, so very slowly, Kurama's wounds began to heal. Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief.

Kuwabara glanced from Kurama to Hiei and back. "But Hiei wasn't hurt." he said softly. "Why is he dying too?"

Yusuke clenched his fist. "That's what they're gonna tell me as soon as they're better." he muttered. "Even if I have to beat it out of them."

Suddenly Hiei woke with a start. Yusuke immediately grabbed his shoulders and helped him sit up. His pleas for Hiei to slow down went unheard as the fire apparition struggled into a crouch, crimson eyes focused solely on Kurama. He watched as the fox's wounds slowly knit together, leaving jagged, ropy scars.

Finally, Yukina backed away. "That's the best I can do." she said softly. "He'll live though."

"Yes." Hiei said, his voice barely above a whisper. "He'll live." Slowly, he stood up. Yusuke thought he was going to fall back down, but Hiei managed to keep steady. "We should go back to Mukuro for a while. She has spare rooms we can stay in."

Kuwabara cringed. "But – "

"Sounds like a plan to me." Yusuke said, casting Kuwabara a shut-up glare. "But when we get back home, you're explaining everything to us. No weaseling out of it this time."

"Fine." Hiei sighed. "After Kurama has healed."

"Fine." Yusuke called Puu down. He and Kuwabara helped maneuver the unconscious Kurama onto Puu's back. Hiei sprang up and settled himself behind Kurama. Yukina sat behind him, and Kuwabara sat behind her. Yusuke took position at the front, as usual. He glanced over his shoulder at Kurama and Hiei. "Let me know if something happens."

"Hn."

Puu took to the air.

/-/

It took longer to get back.

Puu still stopped for the night, but this time the group didn't continue on. They simply made camp while Yusuke and Yukina protected them as well as they could. As much as Hiei hated being dependant on the Detective, he simply didn't have the energy to contribute himself. The drain of keeping himself and Kurama alive was pulling at him, trying to lure him into the same healing sleep that Kurama had fallen into, but he couldn't.

He had to stay awake, at least until they made it to Mukuro's. He felt safe enough there to finally allow himself to pass out.

It took them three days to make it to Mukuro's palace instead of two. Mukuro was waiting for them outside of her palace, watching the skies as Puu came in for a rough landing. Kurama groaned, and Hiei automatically pulled him closer. Yusuke glanced back.

"He okay?"

"Fine." Hiei replied darkly.

"He looks like he was sent through a meat grinder." Mukuro said bluntly. "I take it you'll want to spend some time here, at least until he's conscious. Kuwabara, how about you help Hiei get him to his room? Hiei can show you where it is."

"Okay." Kuwabara mumbled.

Hiei nodded to Mukuro as he slid off Puu's back. "Thank you."

"I do take care of my investments." Mukuro said indignantly. "Besides, I do kind of like you – I'd rather you stay healthy."

"Heh." Hiei guided Kuwabara, who was carrying a still-sleeping fox demon, back into the compound. Mukuro, Yusuke, and Yukina watched them go. Yukina glanced at Mukuro.

"Can I – "

"Go ahead. I figure you have the right to harass them." Mukuro smiled faintly as Yukina darted off after the boys. Yusuke simply watched Mukuro.

"So you know?"

"Yep. Overheard Hiei and Kurama arguing about it one night. Apparently my Surgeon was the reason why Hiei could never tell Yukina the truth, although I suspect she already knows." Mukuro turned her attention back to Yusuke. "That's not why you're here."

"What can make one demon die because another one does?"

Mukuro sighed. "Walk with me. I'd rather no one else hear what I'm about to say." Yusuke nodded and followed her on a slow walk around the complex. "Have you heard about blood bonds?"

Yusuke glanced at her. "No."

"Technically they're illegal according to Spirit World law. Humans call it blood brothers, and the end result is a scar. Nothing more." Mukuro looked up at the sky. "However, if two demons trade blood, it binds them together."

"Binds them together how?" Yusuke asked cautiously.

"It takes their souls and makes them one." Mukuro turned to face Yusuke fully. "Even in the Makai, such bonds are considered taboo. It gives someone ultimate power over you, and eventually, if the bond is left to strengthen, it will make you two halves of the same entity. I don't know if you understand that or not, but it's a horrifying thought for a demon."

"I think I do." Yusuke admitted. "Crap. If Koenma gets wind of this – no wonder they hate Botan being around. Every time she comes by is another time their secret can be found out."

"If they've actually blood-bonded, but the alternative doesn't explain everything. Certainly not that."

"What's the alternative?"

"Pack. Demons exhibit unusual amounts of loyalty to their alphas." Mukuro shrugged. "But that wouldn't explain what you've described."

"No." Yusuke mused. "Damn. What a mess."

"Yes it is. Now go check on your teammates. I imagine you'll be stuck here for a while – I'll arrange rooms for yourself, Kuwabara, and Yukina."

"Thanks, Mukuro."

Mukuro simply smiled and waved as she walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

**ch 17**

"How much longer are we gonna stay here, Urameshi?" Kuwabara whined. "I'm missing so many classes already."

Yusuke simply glared at him. "Hush. We're staying here as long as Hiei and Kurama need to. You saw what those psychos did to them. They need rest." He leaned back in the grass. "Besides, it's not like we haven't skipped out of classes to hang out here anyway. What's the big deal this time?"

Kuwabara simply looked away. "Nothin'." He fell into the grass beside Yusuke. "Just doesn't feel right, you know? We're their teammates; they shouldn't be hiding things from us."

"I'll agree with that." Yusuke muttered. He closed his eyes. "We'll get the truth from them when we get home. Right now, I'm just glad they're both okay."

"Yeah. I like Kurama – I don't want something to happen to him."

That earned him a chuckle. "But Hiei's fair game?"

"If it means he'll stop eyeing Yukina, yeah." Kuwabara grumbled. Yusuke choked, laughter threatening to bubble up inside. Kuwabara glared at him. "Shut up, Urameshi. I know you don't think it's true, but _I_ do, and I don't want him taking my girl."

"Believe me, I have no romantic interest in Yukina."

Yusuke simply grinned up at Hiei as Kuwabara made a valiant attempt at jumping out of his own skin. "Kurama doing better?"

"Yes." Hiei didn't bother sitting down. "He's actually staying awake for longer than two hours at a time. It's progress."

"When can we go home?" Kuwabara asked, settling back down into the grass. "I know you guys like it here, but the Makai gives me the creeps if I stay here too long."

"Soon." Hiei said reluctantly. "We need to regain a bit more of our energy for us to be safe in the human world. Here, no one would dare mess with Mukuro just for a shot at me." He turned to walk away, then paused. "Oh, and Kuwabara – watch yourself around Yukina. I didn't travel across two worlds to find my sister just to have you hurt her." In a flash he was gone.

Yusuke watched Kuwabara, mentally counting down. He reached one.

"_Hiei's _her brother?"

Yusuke burst out laughing. "Yeah, doofus, you couldn't tell?"

"No!" Kuwabara was almost wailing, which just made Yusuke laugh even harder. "Wait, how long have you known, Urameshi?"

"From the beginning." Yusuke chuckled. "You should have stuck around to see the entire movie. Koenma told us who she is." He turned his attention back to Mukuro's castle. "I guess since he told you Yukina knows as well."

"She knows – he just hasn't told her yet."

Kuwabara jumped again. "Damn it – what is it with you demons sneaking up on me!" he pouted. Mukuro simply laughed at him.

"I just live to tormenting humans, especially you. It makes my day."

"Have you been taking sarcasm lessons from Hiei?" Yusuke teased. "So she figured it out herself?"

"Yes. I, ah, overheard him discussing it with Kurama not too long ago." She looked down at Yusuke. "It's been three days – you aren't going to go visit them?"

Yusuke shook his head. "I like having my head on my shoulders." he said dryly. "Besides, I can sense their energies now. I know they're okay." He frowned. "What I'm worried about is getting home. If Koenma even has the slightest clue of what we suspect, then he's going to kill them."

"He can try." Mukuro said simply. "He won't succeed. Greater men than him have tried."

Kuwabara frowned. "Urameshi?"

"Don't worry about it." Yusuke replied, closing his eyes once again. "We'll find out the truth soon enough."

/-/

Kurama was awake when Hiei returned to their room. He couldn't stop a faint smile from flickering across his face at the sight. Kurama's hair was mostly silver and his half-open eyes were blazing gold, but he wasn't quite back in his demon form yet. /You can't fool me, fox. I know you're completely conscious./

/Oh darn. And here I was thinking I could get away with that./ Kurama smiled as he sat up. The thick, ropy scars had diminished somewhat, but even the fox demon would be left with a spider web of thin white lines across his body. They would never go away completely. At least now he didn't look quite so – damaged.

The fox tilted his head to the side and patted the bed beside him. Hiei took the unspoken invitation and sat down next to him, leaning against Kurama's uninjured side. "If you ever frighten me like that again, I will kill you." he said quietly.

He could almost hear Kurama's smile. "No you won't. But I won't either, so we're even."

"Good."

There was a soft knock on the door. Kurama glanced down at Hiei. /Yukina?/

/I believe so./ "Come in."

The door slid open, and sure enough, Yukina slipped inside before allowing the door to close behind her. Hiei shifted slightly. "Hello."

"I just wanted to check in on you two." Yukina said with a soft smile. "Kazuma is sweet, but he gets annoying after a while."

Hiei chuckled. "Stay in here then. He won't come in."

Yukina brightened. "Thank you!" She climbed up onto the bed and settled down on Kurama's other side. With a glance at him for permission, she stretched out across his legs. Kurama smiled and leaned back against the wall. Hiei stretched out as well, keeping close to Kurama's side and allowing Yukina to rest partially on top of him, partially on top of the fox.

"Was there anything in particular you wanted to discuss?" Kurama asked lightly. "The weather, perhaps?"

Yukina giggled. "Not really. I just wanted some privacy."

Hiei arched an eyebrow. "We qualify as privacy?"

"At least you guys have more subtlety than Kazuma." Yukina said bluntly. "I know he likes me and everything, but he really does need to learn when to just shut up and leave me be." She pillowed her head on Hiei's stomach and let her eyes slide closed. Without thinking, Hiei lowered his hand to her head and started playing with her hair.

Kurama let that pass all of five minutes before commenting.

/How _sweet!_/

/Shut. Up./

/-/

AN: Sorry for the long update. My old laptop finally up and died on me, and now I have a new one! With a new operating system and everything, so I've been spending a lot of time trying to figure out how to work the silly thing. Oh well.

Up next – the return to living world, and enter Koenma.


	18. Chapter 18

**ch 18**

"Kurama."

The fox turned barely to look at Mukuro. "What brings you here? I figured you would be keeping an eye out on the others." he said quietly. Mukuro shrugged.

"I figured you'd be down there yourself, and yet, you're here." She tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

A wry grin twisted Kurama's lips. "I'm putting off the inevitable."

"Pardon?"

He shook his head. "I was more injured then than I ever was before. I've never required so much healing time, and only Hiei is used to seeing me so badly damaged." He cast her a glance. "In the Makai, such a weakness loses respect."

Mukuro simply chuckled. "Maybe here, but let's face it – if Kuwabara or Yusuke decided to badmouth you, Hiei would just roast them alive. Actually, I wouldn't mind seeing Kuwabara well done on a spit with – "

"Don't give Hiei ideas!" Kurama laughed. "He hates Kuwabara enough as it is."

"I think it's just principle though." Mukuro mused. "If he wasn't so interested in Yukina –"

"I'd hate him anyway." Hiei's voice interrupted them. "Let's go, fox. The oaf is starting to irritate even Yusuke, and you know how hard that is to do." Kurama nodded and slipped a shirt on over his shoulders. Hiei caught a glimpse of the thin, white scars. They still looked raw. /How are you going to explain that to Shiori?/

/I haven't decided yet./ Kurama admitted. /I may actually be forced to tell her the truth this time./

/Well, if it doesn't work out, we can always come back here./ Hiei pointed out. /Although I will miss the windowsill. The ones in this room aren't quite wide enough./

Kurama laughed aloud at that and flicked a piece of lint off his shirtsleeve. "Just because you fell off the thing once – "

"Twice."

" – doesn't mean it's any narrower than the one in my room." Kurama finished with a small smirk. There was a brief pause, then Mukuro almost doubled over with laughter while Hiei simply glared at Kurama.

"I hate you."

"You should know better than to mess with a plant manipulator when the windowsill is made of wood." Kurama said sagely.

"You forget – your sheets are cotton. Cotton burns rather nicely." Hiei shook his head. "Come on." He led Kurama and Mukuro (who was still struggling to calm down – whoever in the Makai got the bright idea that Mukuro had all the personality of a vicious slug apparently never put her and Kurama in the same room together) to the entrance of the fortress. From there, it was only a day hike to the permanent gateway that Mukuro kept carefully guarded from Spirit World.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina met them at the entrance. Puu had gone to wherever he stayed in Makai while Yusuke was pretending to be human. Yusuke tilted his head as he gave Kurama an assessing look. "You up for the walk?" he asked. "It's not like we can't stay here a few more days."

"If I stay here any longer, there will be no returning for me." Kurama said softly. His eyes had yet to return to their normal green, and Hiei suspected that the fox's hair would always have a silver tinge to it now. His demonic youki was far too close to the surface, had been for too long. It would take longer for him to hide it again, once they returned to the human world.

Kuwabara blinked. "But I thought you gave up your demon blood or something?"

"Don't be silly, Kazuma." Yukina reprimanded him gently. "Kurama can't distance himself from his demon blood any more than I can stay away from the ice world permanently."

"Oh."

Hiei shoved past them. "Let's go."

Yusuke at least had the grace to wave to Mukuro before they left, and Kurama said a proper good-bye for both himself and Hiei. Yukina bowed and hurried after the boys. Kuwabara seemed determined to keep her close, as he was lagging behind to wait for her.

Mukuro shook her head as she watched them go. Kuwabara was about to be in for a rude awakening.

/-/

They stopped for the night. Kurama sat down in the thick grass, letting his fingers rest in the dirt. Almost immediately, the grass began to wind up his hands and wrap around his wrists. He sighed almost inaudibly.

Yusuke sat down beside him, leaving Kuwabara and Hiei to set up camp. He glanced at Kurama's hands and back up. "Recharging your batteries?" he quipped.

Kurama smiled faintly. "Something of the like."

Hiei walked over to them, scanning the trees while Kuwabara struggled to set up a fire. "The plants react to him here." he explained. "They sense his distress, that he's weaker now than he should be, and they reach out to help." He shook his head. "You should have seen some of the larger plants come to his aid before. We were in a different part of the Makai then."

Kurama chuckled. "They protected you as well."

That earned him a smirk. "I just felt sorry for the bandits. Kind of."

Yusuke laughed. "I've said it before – remind me to never piss you guys off."

Hiei emitted something that could have been a laugh. "If you haven't made us kill you yet, you probably won't." he said quietly. "It doesn't look like we'll be bothered tonight."

Kurama smiled faintly, his eyes closing. "Mukuro's doing, probably. She does like to protect her investments."

"Hn. Go to sleep, fox. You'll know if something happens."

"Before the fact, hopefully." Kurama murmured. He was asleep within moments.

Yusuke blinked. "He must still be pretty badly hurt."

Hiei shook his head. "No, he's healed, for the most part. He's just regaining his energy now. He should be better come morning."

The Detective gave him a look. "You know more about Kurama than I thought you would."

Hiei snorted. "It's like he said – we've known each other for quite some time. We've been fighting together for most of it, as well. I know Kurama the same way you know the oaf." Yusuke nodded and let the subject drop.

They spent the rest of the night in silence.

/-/

An: Okay, so this little filler chapter demanded to be written. One last time to play with Mukuro's character before I have to get to the serious stuff with Koenma. Review and let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

**ch 19**

Genkai, Kaito, and Koenma were waiting for them at the entrance to Genkai's temple when they arrived. Kurama and Hiei exchanged glances. Kuwabara simply waved. Yusuke stormed ahead, his anger like lighting in the air. Yukina stuck close to Hiei. "He's going to shoot his mouth off again, isn't he?" she whispered.

Hiei snorted. "Most likely."

"Should we stop him?"

"Why?" Kurama asked, vaguely amused. "I want to see the show."

"What are you doing here, pacifier-breath?" Yusuke snarled.

Koenma didn't even flinch. "I'm not allowed to check in on you every now and again?"

"Not after leaving Kurama to be freaking _tortured_ to death!" Yusuke's fists clenched. He shifted back into a fighter's stance. "Did you really think I'd just let that one slide? Or was that all just Botan misinterpreting orders?" His voice changed, an almost-pleading tone underneath all that anger.

"No." Koenma didn't hesitate. "I had a case for you. I would have investigated the demons that took Kurama while you were on the case."

Yusuke trembled. "Damn you. What would that have been – the ultimate test of control? Trying to figure out who I'm more loyal to?"

"The test wasn't for you. It was for Hiei."

Hiei snorted. "Like I answer to you."

"Not only did you disobey my orders, but you allowed Yukina to be put into harm's way for a human boy you've never shown any sign of caring about before." Koenma continued as if Hiei hadn't spoken. He made as if to say more, but Kurama's laughter interrupted him.

"Yukina in trouble? Hardly. She's an able fighter. And as much as Hiei hates to hear it, Kuwabara would never allow her to come to harm. He would have stepped in had she needed assistance."

Hiei shook his head. "Kuwabara would never have been able to stand against Kali."

"No, but he would have been an excellent distraction."

"Hey!" Kuwabara protested. "That's not nice! C'mon Kurama – you know I can fight better than that!" Kurama simply smiled faintly at him, which earned a grin in return.

Hiei ignored them both. "Hn. Where are you going with this?"

"Follow me. I'd rather have this discussion inside." Koenma turned and headed into Genkai's temple. Hiei glanced at Kurama.

/What are the chances we can make a run back to Mukuro's?/

/Slim to none, I'm afraid./ Kurama sighed. /I think our secret has been found out./

/Let's see how much he knows first./ Hiei started walking towards the door, then paused when he realized Kurama wasn't following. /Fox?/

/I – I cannot help but worry./ Kurama admitted.

Hiei simply nodded. /I understand. It's in your nature./ He motioned for Kurama to follow him. /If necessary, we'll find a way to protect Shiori./

Kurama gave him a hard look. /It's not Shiori I'm concerned about./ he retorted. Without another word, he walked past Hiei into Genkai's temple, pausing only long enough to place his hand on Hiei's shoulder and squeeze tightly. Hiei simply shook his head and followed him in.

Sentimental fox.

They gathered in the sitting room, Genkai, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Yukina, Botan, and oddly enough, Kaito. Hiei's eyes narrowed as he zeroed in on Kaito. "Are you here to watch the show?"

"I was invited." Kaito replied calmly. "I didn't think it wise to refuse the Underworld prince's request."

"Probably not." Kurama agreed quietly. Kaito and Genkai sat down on the couch. Yusuke and Kuwabara hesitantly took two of the bean bags while Botan stood awkwardly behind Koenma. Kurama and Hiei stood facing the Underworld Prince. "So – why did you want to speak in here?"

"I'd rather do this where I know Hiei can't lie to me." Koenma replied.

"Kaito's territory." Hiei said flatly. /It's not already open at least./

/No. We would know about it if it was./ Kurama agreed. "It's not nice to force your allies to tell you secrets."

"Allies?" Koenma laughed harshly. "Kurama, if I'm right, then what Hiei has done is nothing short of forced slavery. He is no ally of mine."

"And what exactly has he done?" Genkai demanded.

Koenma locked his gaze onto Hiei. "I believe he has formed a blood bond with Kurama." he said quietly. "It probably happened during the Dark Tournament. I imagine you told Kurama it would help him get stronger so he could take on Karasu. Did it come as a surprise when Yoko took over again?"

Hiei snorted. "You know nothing."

That earned him a hard look. "Do I? I know you were a loner before you met Kurama here. Did you need him to stay Yoko to justify your attachment?"

"Hiei is right – you know nothing." Kurama growled. Hiei shot him a warning look. "Hiei did no such thing."

"You don't have to protect him." Koenma said. His gaze flickered to Kurama. "He told you the bond simply couldn't be broken – not without killing you both. He lied."

"Hn." Hiei looked away. "Do you have a question in that mess of accusations?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to ask it yet. Not when you can so easily lie to me." Koenma turned to Kaito. "Open your territory, and make lies taboo."

Kaito pushed his glasses back up his nose. "I'd rather not."

"I'm not giving you a choice." Koenma said sharply.

"Koenma!" Yusuke stood up. With the Prince's attention on him, he raised his hand and pointed at him as if to shoot his spirit gun. "If you do this, no matter what comes of it, I will never forgive you."

"You will when you understand." Koenma seemed to smile behind his pacifier. "Kaito – now!"

Kaito's territory opened, that knife-soft edge cutting through the entire room. Kaito looked away. "I'm sorry." he murmured. Kurama simply nodded before turning his attention to Koenma. Hiei didn't bother to look at him. He glance around the room, taking in distances between obstacles and probably trying to determine the likelihood of escape.

"Now." Koenma turned his full attention to Hiei. "Did you form a blood bond with Kurama?"

/-/

An: Kind of a crappy ending place, but the chapter just will not stop! Ah well, review, and I'll get up the next chap ASAP.


	20. Chapter 20

**ch 20**

Hiei simply stared at Koenma. "You have it all figured out. You tell me."

Kurama stiffened. /Hiei - /

/I know what I'm doing./

Koenma glared. "You can't avoid answering forever, Hiei. I have ways of making you talk, and trust me – none of them are pleasant."

That earned him a hard look from Kurama. "Are you really willing to show Yusuke what really goes on in Spirit World?" he asked softly.

"He's leaving me with no choice." Koenma replied. "You know there are good reasons why something like a blood bond is forbidden between even demons, much less between a demon and a human. It's nothing short of slavery."

"It's not."

/Hush./ "Fine! You may be right." Hiei growled. "So what are you going to do about it? Need I remind you that I am an A-class demon now?"

"Need I remind you that that means very little to me?" Koenma retorted. "I want you to say it, Hiei! I want you to tell your so-called _friends_ what you did to an innocent human!"

Hiei snorted. "I did nothing."

"What do you think he did?" Kuwabara asked. "I mean, this whole blood-bond thing doesn't sound like anything to worry about."

"Blood-bonds are powerful works of spirit energy." Genkai said softly, never taking her gaze from Hiei and Kurama. "When two demons share blood, they're also sharing part of their energies. They take a part of the other into themselves. So basically Hiei has a part of Kurama inside his own energy, and that gives him power over Kurama. Power enough to enslave him, if he so chose. That's what happens if a demon decides to bond with a human. That's what Koenma's frightened of." She snorted. "And if he wasn't such a bone-head, he'd realize there was nothing to fear."

"Have you seen evidence of such a bond?" Koenma demanded, rounding on Genkai.

The old woman shrugged. "Yep."

"Then that seals it." Koenma sighed. "I'll take Hiei and Kurama with me."

Suddenly Yusuke was standing in between the Underworld prince and the two demons. His fists were clenched. "You're not taking them anywhere."

"Be reasonable." Koenma said softly. "You heard it yourself. I need to keep them separated until the bond breaks, which it will in time. It's all very standard procedure, and no one will be hurt."

"And after that?"

Koenma looked away. "I can't lie to you. Hiei will likely be imprisoned. Kurama will be returned to his mother when it's all over – he's done nothing wrong."

"No!"

Everyone's gaze snapped to Kurama. The fox stood slightly in front of Hiei, one hand gripping the smaller demon's shoulder, ready to pull him out of the way. His youki – what little he had of it, at any rate; he was still weak – flared violently around him. Green eyes now blazed gold.

"Hiei did nothing wrong. I was the one to bind us together, and I did it to save his life."

Koenma's eyes widened. "What?"

"How?" Botan wondered. "You two only just met in the human world."

Hiei snorted. "Please. We've known each other for long before Shiori was even born. We've been bonded most of that time. You've just been too stupid to see it."

Yusuke grinned. "So that answered that question." Koenma gave him a look. He shrugged. "What? I always wondered why Kurama and Hiei were so willing to work with each other after Kurama basically saved me instead of helping Hiei. I don't know about you, but that would royally piss me off."

Kurama chuckled. "Well, we couldn't find a way to convincingly portray mortal enemies."

"Wait – you guys planned that whole thing?" Kuwabara demanded.

"Some of it." Hiei said with a shrug. "It wasn't like we woke up one morning and decided to become Spirit World lackeys."

"Kurama." Koenma paused then took a deep breath. "How long have you been . . . "

"Youko?" Kurama asked pleasantly. "The entire time. Suiichi Minamino has always been a figment of my imagination. You've just never known it. Lucky for us all, I have an excellent imagination."

/Yes. I can name at least five demons who have hated you for it./ Hiei commented.

/Please, let's not tell Koenma we're skilled at interrogations./

Koenma blinked slowly. Finally he looked up at Kurama and Hiei. "I need to think about this." he murmured.

"What's there to think about?" Yusuke demanded. "They didn't do anything wrong, so they can go home now."

"Yusuke, on their own, Hiei and Kurama are possibly both A class demons. Together, with all the advantages that being bonded gives them, they could be equal to an S or even super A class demon. Dissolving that bond could be even more critical now."

"You can't." Yusuke said flatly. "If you try to separate them, they'll both die. Then I'll have to kill you, because you messed with my friends. You know if anyone can do it, it's me."

"I know." Koenma sighed. "Everyone stay here. I'll be back when I've made my decision." With that he and Botan vanished. Kaito quietly closed up his territory –

And promptly found himself punched out by Hiei.

"Thank you." Kurama said darkly. "I wanted to do that."

"You're welcome." Hiei growled.

Yusuke sighed. "So since we aren't going anywhere, let's make ourselves comfortable. Something tells me we'll be in for a fight tomorrow."

/-/

An: I'm not abandoning the story – I promise! I'm too close to being done!

Since school has started, updates will be slow in coming, but they will come! I promise!


	21. Chapter 21

**ch 21**

"Hiei."

"I thought I knocked you out. Pity you're already awake." Hiei glanced down from his perch in the tree just outside Genkai's temple. "What do you want, freak."

Kaito pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "I just want to ask you a question."

Hiei sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine."

"If Kurama is truly your blood brother, then why did you abandon him when the tunnel opened?"

The fire apparition went rigid. "What?"

"You heard me. You ran away – Yusuke says you used to want all humans to die. But it wasn't Kurama who said you'd come back. It was Yusuke. If you were truly blood brothers, you shouldn't have been able to just walk away."

In a flash Hiei stood in front of Kaito, hand on his sword, teeth bared in a snarl. "I didn't _abandon_ Kurama!"

Kaito didn't even flinch. "You walked away."

"It was _our_ decision." Hiei fell back with a sigh. "Damn you humans – always making assumptions about things you know nothing of." He leaned against the tree. "Kurama's the brains of the operation – not me. And not you, either, if you can't even figure this out."

"If all of the psychics could ban violence, then Hiei would be unable to fight." Kurama's soft voice came from behind Kaito. He moved to stand beside the fire apparition. "So instead of fighting, he was gathering information. After what happened to Murota, I suspected violence would not be an issue with some of the psychics. So I sent Hiei to track Seaman."

Hiei snorted. "I found Sensui. Found Toguro, too, but Kurama figured that one out before I had the chance to tell him."

Kaito considered. "And your tantrum before you left? You could have just told us what you were doing."

That earned him a dark look. "I was pissed." /I hated leaving./

/I hated making you leave./ Kurama replied. He flashed Hiei a small smirk. /We're even./

/Hn./ "Is that all you have to say to us?"

Kaito nodded. "For now. I suppose that explains enough." He turned to walk away, then paused. "Did you know Kurama would have to kill Amanuma?"

Hiei didn't even blink. "No."

"All right." Finally Kaito left.

Kurama smiled faintly. /I wonder if I should tell them that it wasn't the life I took that I hated – it was the fact that it wasn't my choice./

Hiei chuckled. /Let the fools think we're really good guys for a while longer. I have the feeling Koenma is going to force our hand before too long./

/Agreed./

**/-/**

"Genkai, I got a question for you."

The old fighter barely looked up. "Shoot."

Kuwabara steeled himself. "What would happen if a demon blood-bonded with a really spiritually strong person?"

Now he had Genkai's undivided attention. "Why would you want to know something like that?" she demanded.

Kuwabara offered a half-smile. "Humor me."

Genkai sighed. "I suppose a human with as strong of powers as you have would be equivalent to a medium-class demon. By now you'd probably rank a low B class, but that's also erring on the side of caution. Now, if you were blood-bond with someone like Yusuke, there's a very good chance he could wind up enslaving you by accident. Either that or he would actually have control. It depends."

The younger fighter looked away. "Because I'm weak?"

"No. Because you're human. It requires youki to work, but you have reikki. There's a difference, although not much of one. It's an issue of incompatibility rather than strength or weakness." Genkai gave him a hard look. "What brought this on?"

Kuwabara fidgeted for a moment. "Well – Botan said they were gonna seal up the holes in the Kakkai barrier and keep us from crossing like we do." he murmured. "I thought maybe – if me and Urameshi were like Hiei and Kurama – then Koenma couldn't keep me here."

Genkai sighed. "You think Yusuke would just leave you here."

"I don't think he'll have any other choice."

"Perhaps." The older woman shrugged. "You do realize that, if you do this, both you and Yusuke will be forced to flee to the Makai. You'll have to leave Shizuru here. Is that worth it?"

Kuwabara smiled faintly. "Considering everything we've been through together, do you really have to ask?"

Genkai chuckled. "I guess not."

From outside the door, Yusuke listened. A small frown marred his brow. As the conversation concluded and Genkai and Kuwabara fell silent, his fist clenched.

He walked away, his mind racing.

/-/

AN: Stare in awe! Another chapter! Expect the next update around next weekend. I have a nice little break then!


	22. Chapter 22

okay, so I lied. Here's the next chapter

**ch 22**

Koenma returned later that night. Only Genkai was awake in the temple; Yusuke and Kuwabara had vanished into the back room with a request not to be disturbed, and Hiei and Kurama had retreated to the trees just outside. Kaito had long since fallen asleep, and Yukina stayed close to him.

Genkai gave Koenma a hard look. "I always knew you were a bit of an ass, but this is ridiculous." she muttered darkly. "You can't exile those two. They've done too much good."

"They're dangerous." Koenma replied, his voice quiet. "I have no other choice. What's to stop Hiei from turning on us all?"

"Kurama."

Koenma snorted. "I no longer trust Kurama. He's kept too many secrets from me."

"Those secrets have kept him alive all these years." Genkai retorted. She sighed. "You'll have to wait until morning, whatever you do. My dimwits are resting, and I don't want to be within ear range if you wake them up."

"I don't have time to be gentle."

"I don't care." Energy flared around Genkai. Even without her spirit orb, the old fighter was a formidable foe. "You won't do anything tonight."

Koenma sighed. "Fine." He sat down on one of the bean bags, since Kaito and Yukina had taken the couch. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't really want to do this."

"Then don't."

"I have to. Don't you understand?"

Genkai didn't even look at him. "The only thing you have to do is die and pay taxes – and you don't even have to do those things. This is your decision, Koenma – not your father's. Make it be the right one."

Silence fell between them. Koenma sighed. "You win, Genkai. I'll wait until morning."

"Thank you."

/-/

Hiei looked down from his perch just above Kurama. /Koenma's here./

/I know./ Kurama sighed. His legs swung gently in the air while his hands gripped the branch lightly. /He'll come for us when he's ready./

Hiei snorted. /You mean when Genkai lets him./

A smirk. /Tomato, tomahtoe./

/Eh?/

/Never mind./ Kurama slumped just a bit. /I have never understood the way Spirit World laws work./ he murmured.

Hiei reached out with his mind, gently wrapping himself around Kurama. /We're demons. That's more than enough to keep us from being united./

Kurama's lips twitched as he leaned into Hiei's mental embrace. /Perhaps. Koenma has never trusted us before, and he certainly won't now./

/Hn. We'll be fine./

/I know./ Kurama closed his eyes. /We need a plan. No matter what Koenma decides, we cannot allow him to separate us./

/Agreed./

/-/

Yusuke hesitated, the small knife that Mukuro had given Hiei held tightly in his hand. It had been cleaned and sharpened, and now glittered with a finely honed edge. He sat in front of Kuwabara. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked quietly.

Kuwabara nodded. "I brought it up, didn't I?" he said pointedly. He shoved his hand out, palm up. "Let's just do this before Koenma shows up. I don't want him interrupting."

"Pacifier-breath's gonna have my ass for this." Yusuke muttered.

Kuwabara fixed him with a hard look. "Does that bother you."

Yusuke smirked. "Hell no." In one swift movement, he sliced open Kuwabara's palm. He then flipped the blade around and slit his own palm. Kuwabara reached out and grabbed his hand, pressing their bloody palms together.

At first, nothing happened.

Then –

/-/

Kurama and Hiei felt it at the same moment. There was a shift in the air, just enough for them to pick up on. Suddenly, Hiei sat straight up. /That's Yusuke./

/And Kuwabara./ Kurama murmured. His eyes widened. "They couldn't have!"

"They did." Hiei's shock resonated through Kurama's soul. They exchanged looks. Suddenly, Hiei started laughing. "They have balls, you have to give them that!"

Kurama chuckled. "Yes. And with Koenma already here."

"There's nothing he can do about it now." Hiei said flatly. "It'll be interesting to see how long it takes him to notice."

"He probably already does." Kurama replied. "He's going to pitch a fit tomorrow morning."

"Then we'll deal with it in the morning." Hiei leaned back against his tree again. /We'll have to take them with us now./

/Yes, we will./ Kurama closed his eyes. /It will be good to keep the pack together./

Hiei smirked. /Agreed./

/=====/

An: I really do apologize for the long update time. Next chapter will be up sooner (I hope).


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Okay, first off, I apologize for the seriously long update time. I have four classes that assume I have nothing better to do with my time than study for that class, plus one class I'm currently in the process of trying not to fail. So please be patient with me.

Updates on Prelude should be more frequent in coming, simply because I have about 33 chapters already written for it. It's just a matter of posting. Hopefully those will tide you over during the times I can't work on this.

**ch 23**

The next morning found the whole group back in Genkai's sitting room, waiting for Koenma's verdict. Kaito looked around, taking stock and carefully avoiding Hiei and Kurama. Kurama was leaning against the wall beside the window, Hiei sitting on the windowsill and taking great care to stay as close as he could. Genkai, Yukina, and Botan had taken the couch. Neither of these things surprised Kaito.

What did surprise him was when Yusuke and Kuwabara entered the room. Yusuke flopped down on the nearest bean bag, but Kuwabara stood just behind the spirit detective, almost like he was standing guard. Kurama and Hiei exchanged looks.

/I wonder how that's working out for them./ Hiei mused.

/Well, Yusuke's power didn't completely obliterate Kuwabara./ Kurama considered. /That's something, at least./

/Yes. We'll have to see just how their powers have balanced./

Kurama nodded, but said no more. He simply watched. Yusuke glanced up at Kuwabara, then behind him at Hiei and Kurama. He flashed them a wicked grin. Hiei smirked back.

A moment later Koenma entered the room. He paused in the doorway, eyes skimming the group. His gaze landed on Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"What have you done?" he murmured. Yusuke simply smirked.

"Can't really storm up and rain on just them anymore, can you?" he said gamely. "This just gets better and better."

Koenma fell back a step. _"What have you done?"_

"He didn't do anything." Kuwabara protested. "I talked him into it. Now when you close off the Makai, I _have_ to go with Urameshi. We'll still get to stick together."

"You – you risked your own _soul_ just to stay -?" For once, Koenma seemed completely speechless. Then, finally, he started to laugh. Everyone exchanged surprised looks. After what seemed like hours, Koenma finally calmed down enough to speak. "That's rich. I should have expected it though. Your loyalty runs strong."

"You lose your marbles or something?" Yusuke asked, tilting his head to the side. Hiei noticed that, while the detective had not risen from his comfortably seated position, his left hand was resting against his right in such a way that would allow the least amount of movement if he had to fire his spirit gun. Yusuke wasn't stupid by any means.

"No." Koenma entered the room and stood in front of the boys. "I'll be straight with you, Yusuke – I think you and Kuwabara made a mistake. I think I was a fool for ever trusting Kurama and Hiei. And I'm not sure what I'm about to do is the right thing." He sighed. "But quite frankly, I'm tired of it. I'm tired of fighting you every step of the way, despite being your superior.

"So I'm not going to do anything about this. The four of you can go freely. If anything happens as a result of this, though, I will find you. On that, you have my word."

Yusuke nodded. "And when you find us, you'll have to fight us then, too." he said flatly. "I'll be straight with you now – I respected you, inasmuch as I respect anyone except for Genkai."

"I'm flattered." came the dry response.

Yusuke continued as if she hadn't spoken. "But you've pissed me off one too many times. You left Kurama in the hands of someone that could kill him. You laugh at our loyalty, when you know damn good and well that, once, we would have gone after _you_ as well. Once, we showed you that kind of loyalty too." He stood up. Kuwabara backed up a pace, but never moved far away.

"I'm not your Spirit Detective anymore. You aren't our boss. Get out, before I make you."

Koenma nodded sharply. "Come along, Botan. Our work here is done." Botan nodded, eyes wide, and left with Koenma. Yusuke waited until they were definitely gone before turning to Kuwabara.

"What's with the hovering?" he demanded.

Kuwabara shrugged. "Dunno. Just doesn't feel right to be too far away."

"That will dissipate in time." Kurama assured them. "It's an affect of being newly bound together. The instinct to protect each other is almost overpowering."

Hiei snorted. "Hn. Speak for yourself."

"And who was it that –"

"Shut up."

"Thought so."

Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing. "Man, you two bicker like an old married couple." Yusuke chortled. "So – when's the anniversary?"

"Can I kill him?" Hiei growled. Kurama simply shook his head. Hiei growled some more under his breath. Kuwabara grinned.

"S'matter, shorty – mad cuz you're not unique anymore?" he teased.

Hiei calmly gave him the bird. "We're still superior to you."

"So." Genkai overrode the budding good-natured argument. "Did you boneheads think past today when you decided to do this?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged looks. "Um – "

"No, of course not." Kurama supplied. "They never think through their actions. That would require they have some planning skills, which we all know they don't."

Yusuke laughed. "Harsh, and yet so true." He grinned. "So, what do we need to know about this blood-bond thing?"

Kurama shook his head. "You two should come home with me. You can inform your sister of your whereabouts, Kuwabara. It will take too long to explain everything here."

Kuwabara nodded. "Got it."

Hiei glanced at Kurama. /You plan on teaching them or just letting them find out on their own?/

/I plan on teaching them the basics./ Kurama said. /There are things that we had to find out the hard way that they could do with a bit of forewarning. Other than that, this is up to them./

/Good. I don't want them sticking around too long while they're like this./

Kurama chuckled. /It does vaguely remind you of a new couple, doesn't it?/

Hiei choked and burst out laughing. /Tell them that! I dare you!/

Kurama simply smirked. /Later. When it will have the greatest affect./

/You are devious./

/Naturally./

/-/

AN: Two, maybe three chapters left to go.


	24. Chapter 24

An: I really, really apologize for the long update time. But this is the last chapter, I'm sad to say, and another story down. So, without further delay – onward!

**ch 24**

Hiei sat on Kurama's windowsill, staring blankly at the full moon overhead. Downstairs, Yusuke and Kuwabara had fallen asleep in the living room, Kuwabara on the couch and Yusuke in the chair. Kurama had managed to keep his mother from seeing his scars, but Hiei knew that wouldn't last for long. Koenma was no longer a problem, but the danger of being forced out was still there. Shiori might not take kindly to her son being a demon.

His thoughts were interrupted when Kurama walked into the bedroom. He looked away from the window. /Turning in?/

/Yeah. I'm more worn out than I thought I'd be./

/You're healing still. It will take time./

Kurama grunted and promptly shed his shirt and tossed it aside. The moonlight made the thin scars stand out even more. Hiei looked away. The fox paused, nightshirt in hand, and glanced up at Hiei. /Something wrong?/

/No./

/Liar./ Kurama walked over to him. /Something is not right. Tell me./ Still, Hiei would not look at him. Comprehension made Kurama's eyes widen. /I'm fine, you know. The scars will fade in time./

/I let it happen./ Hiei risked a glance at him. /I keep remembering the last time./

/It won't ever happen again./ Kurama assured him. /You know that./

Finally, Hiei turned to look him full in the eye. /This makes the third time. Next time you pull this near-death stunt on me, I won't try to pull you back. I'll just let you die./

Kurama's eyes flashed gold. /You think I don't know what you go through? Are you forgetting that Mukuro's surgeon almost killed you as well? I felt that too, you know./

Hiei's brow furrowed. /I thought we decided to - /

/There's only so far you could go./ Kurama said softly. /I'm surprised Mukuro didn't mention it to you. I went to visit while you were still healing. I couldn't stay without knowing how bad it was./

Hiei nodded slowly. /Then why in the hell do you keep putting me through the same?/

/Hey, the second time I had no intention of dying./ Kurama said mildly. /I knew Yusuke would interfere./

/That was a long shot./

/We've done worse./

/Yeah, but you usually fill me in. You know, the whole partners thing./ There was no venom in Hiei's voice, just as there was none in Kurama's. Life was too peaceful at the moment, that overwhelming sense of safety that always comes after a major crisis, and they didn't want to break that with a squabble about things that had already been discussed. Kurama simply shrugged.

/Normally you can read my mind./

/And yet you _still_ take screaming left turns./ Hiei grumbled. Kurama just laughed.

Shiori knocked on the door. "Suiichi? May I come in?"

"A moment, Mother." Kurama hastily pulled on his nightshirt and stepped away from Hiei. The fire apparition refused to move. /You aren't going to leave?/ Hiei just gave him a dark look. Instincts were still running high, and would for quite some time. Kurama smiled. "Come in."

Shiori entered the room. "Your friends are already asleep. I thought they'd stay up much later than this."

"Oh, we've just had a rough few days at school. Tests and all – I'm sure they're just catching up on sleep. You should rest as well, Mother. You have your job interview tomorrow."

"Oh, I'll be fine." She sat down on his bed. "Hiei, are you staying the night as well?"

"Yes." Hiei said simply. Shiori nodded. Hiei glanced at Kurama, who merely shrugged. The fire apparition rolled his eyes and jumped off the windowsill. "I want ice cream."

Kurama chuckled. "Just don't wake the others."

"But that would be so much fun."

"You get to deal with a cranky Kuwabara then." Kurama retorted. Hiei simply smirked at him and left the room. It was Kurama's turn to roll his eyes. "I swear, Mother, it's like he enjoys annoying people."

/Especially you./

/Hush, you!/

Shiori smiled. It faded quickly. "Suiichi, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"What really just happened?" Kurama froze. Shiori continued. "You disappear for two weeks and come back hurt – don't give me that look, I can see it in the way you walk – and you tell me it's some sort of camp. A camp that you couldn't even call me and let me know what was going on. That's not like you, Suiichi."

Kurama sighed. "I don't suppose you'll just believe me this once."

That earned him another faint smile. "Not this time."

His fists clenched. "Please, trust me when I say – I'm not keeping you in the dark for kicks. I'm just trying to protect you."

/It may be time to finally tell her./ Hiei said softly.

/Not right now./ Kurama replied. /I need to rest first./ "I will tell you eventually. Just, please, not now."

Shiori studied him intently. "Tomorrow, then. You do look very tired."

Kurama smiled. "Thank you, Mother."

Shiori hugged him tightly. Kurama had to fight to keep from flinching. "I just want you to know you can tell me anything, Suiichi. Anything at all. I don't want you to be going through something and feel like you're alone."

Kurama's eyes flashed gold. "I'm not alone, Mother."

/Damn straight you're not./ Hiei growled. He stood just inside the doorway, watching as Shiori finally said good-night and left the room. Kurama sighed in relief as soon as the door shut. Hiei examined him carefully. "You should rest."

"I know." Kurama finally curled up in the bed and pulled the covers up to his shoulders. "Will you be staying inside tonight?"

"Unless you plan on making me a hammock again."

"Oh, shut up."

**The End**

So, yes, there's a whole new direction this could take. Unfortunately, school starts again on Monday, and all I will have time for is Prelude. So maybe the conversation between Kurama and his mom will show up in Prelude.

Until then, I remain yours truly,

Shadowblade-tara


End file.
